The World
by Svezza Annashya
Summary: Perseteruan dua keluarga yang berkuasa, melahirkan sebuah harapan baru dan harapan baru adalah awal kehancuran bagi keduanya
1. Chapter 1

Gelap.

Keadaan hutan pada malam hari begtu gelap. Hanya terdengar suara jangkrik yang mengalunkan irama indah.

Namun itu hanya sebatas pendengaran biasa.

Suara langkah kaki yang begitu teratur terkesan santai perlahan mendekat. Diperhatikannya keadaan sekeliling. Langkah tersebut hilang, dan tak lama desiran angin malam mengusap lembut rambut cokelat gelapnya.

Kembali menyipitkan kedua mata hitamnya untuk meyakinkan.

Dan langkah itu kembali terdengar namun kali ini begitu samar hingga nyaris hilang kembali. Sebelum sempat ia membalikan tubuh untuk berputar, sesosok laki-laki telah berdiri dengan pasti dihadapannya.

Mengangkat kedua tangannya yang memegang sebuah pedang hitam. Senjatanya untuk menghadapi musuh yang telah diberikan keluarganya secara turun-temurun oleh para leluhur. Menatap sengit laki-laki rupawan yang masih berdiri dihadapannya dengan mata amethyst yang begitu lembut juga waspada dalam waktu bersamaan.

amethyst?

Ya, ia telah merubah warna lensa matanya ketika bertemu dengan makhluk bersurai biru gelap. Atas dasar sebuah perasaan, ia menyadari betapa berbahayanya sosok itu bermata hijau itu. Dan sebelum semuanya terlambat, langkah tepat untuk menghindar adalah dengan sedikit penyamaran. Walaupun ia yakin sesaat lagi hal itu bukanlah pilihan yang tepat.

Laki-laki bermata hijau menatap dengan enggan juga mengintimidasi agar sosok pemuda bersenjata pedang hitam itu mundur dan memberikan jalan baginya untuk mengejar seseorang yang lebih penting dari pertemuan tak terduga ini.

" Aku tidak memiliki urusan dengan mu"

Suaranya bagaikan dewa Ares, berani dan penuh dengan keyakinan membuat siapapun gentar jika berhadapan dengannya. Jelas sekali bahwa ia bukanlah manusia dari kalangan biasa. _Biasa_ dalam arti banyak di dunia ini.

Tetapi pemuda cokelat itu tidak sedikit pun takut dengan musuh dihadapannya. Hal yang membedakan dirinya dengan para makhluk lain ketika menghadapi sosok lain dihadapannya. Dan tentu saja tidak memiliki waktu untuk memuja betapa rupawannya sosok asing itu. Ia bukanlah makhluk yang mudah jatuh dalam keindahan semu yang dimiliki siapapun.

" Tapi anda telah memasuki wilayah yang salah, tuan "

Diangkatnya kembali pedang yang berada ditangannya, mencoba menebas namun sengaja tidak ia arahkan pada sosok laki-laki itu.

" Carilah jalan lain. Aku yakin, anda pun tidak bersedia mengulur waktu disini."

Pemuda cokelat menoleh kearah hutan. Sosok pemuda lain bersurai biru gelap menghela nafas. Lelah. Ia sudah kehilangan minat untuk mengejar buruannya malam ini. Hilang. Karena sosok dihadapannya. Bukan, bukan karena ia takut untuk menghadapi musuh barunya. Hanya saja, pilihan untuk mengulur waktu dirasa cukup baik untuk menjalani situasi macam ini.

" Baiklah..."

Laki-laki berjubah hitam panjang itu memilih untuk mundur dan memutar kembali dari pada harus memulai perkelahian konyol. Terdengar seperti pengecut memang. Namun itulah yang terbaik baginya karena ia masih belum ingin berurusan lebih jauh dengan siapapun.

Sang pemuda cokelat masih menatap bayangan sang musuh dengan tatapan dingin sebelum menghilang dibalik gelapnya hutan. Mencoba mengamati dengan kepastian siapakah sosok yang ia temui tadi. ia sudah mengetahui, tetapi belum mampu memastikan dengan baik.

" Kira, ayo masuk. Malam sudah sangat larut."

Kira atau Pemuda cokelat yang sebelumnya telah dijelaskan, hanya memandang diam pada arah hutan tempat menghilangnya sang pemuda asing. Dan karena belum memberikan tanggapan apapun, sebuah jemari menyentuh pundaknya lembut. Kira pun mendapatkan sebuah senyuman lembut dari sang gadis. Ia kemudian membalas dengan senyum yang lebih baik. Setidaknya sang gadis telah memberikan rasa tenang di tengah kacaunya pikiran.

" Maaf telah membuatmu keluar di tengah malam begini, Lacus."

Sang gadis dengan senyum lembut kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Kira dalam diam.

Angin malam kembali berhembus kali ini diiringi dengan gugurnya daun-daun rapuh. Helai demi helai merah muda surai sang gadis pun ikut tertiup. Kira menariknya pelan. Kemudian menenggelamkan wajah lelahnya dalam gelombang surai merah muda. Sang gadis menautkan jari-jemarinya pada jemari Kira. Dingenggamnya erat.

" Ia pasti baik-baik saja." Sang gadis kembali berucap. Lirih.

" Ku harap juga demikian."

**To Be Continued**

A/N : mohon maaf atas kesalahan dalam EYD yang kacau balau dan deskripsi yang membingungkan. jujur, saya cuma ingin menyampaikan isi pikiran tanpa maksud lain. jadi mohon maaf kalau ada yang merasa sangat ga suka dengan potongan cerita diatas. dan, ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom ini. saya biasanya cuma jadi reader disini dan sekarang nyoba2 nulis. hehe. jadi miinaa,, tolong review nya yaa. mohon koreksi dan masukannya untuk kelanjutan cerita ini.


	2. Chapter 2

Makasih buat **GaramMerica**, **Nemui-Neko-chan** yang udah kasih sambutan dan perbaikannya, **alyazala**, **Dinah**, **popcaga** dan semua reader yang bersedia baca cerita ga jelas saya.. hehe

**Disclaimer : Gundam Seed/Destiny **** Sunrise**

Saya Cuma punya alur dan ceritanya aja. Dan jujur, saya dapat ide kayak begini karena baca sebuah buku sejarah dan sedikit comot dari beberapa fic keren di fandom ini /plakk/ tapi beneran kok. Kalimat-kalimat yang aku bikin ini atas ide saya

**Warning **: membosankan, gajelas, AU dan banyak lagi

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Suasana lantai dansa masih saja dipenuhi oleh para wanita dengan wajah pucat bertabur polesan merah, melemparkan senyum menjijikan kepada para pria yang menari bertautan tangan dihadapannya. Bersama-sama mengelilingi ruangan berkilau yang tidak pernah berubah, percikan cahaya dari lampu kristal pada langit-langit ruangan. Gaun-gaun berenda cerah berputar membentuk mawar dimalam musim gugur. Begitu indah juga berbahaya diwaktu yang bersamaan. Gesekan senar biola dan dentingan piano mengiringi langkah-langkah para bangsawan rakus dibawah sana, memamerkan segala keindahan palsu yang mampu menarik perhatian lawan jenis tolol yang menatap mereka.

Kira Yamato. Bersandar tenang dihadapan dinding yang acuh, menatap kerumunan manusia penuh dusta yang menghabiskan waktu untuk berpesta hingga fajar. Wajah-wajah itu menampakan kenikmatan pesta namun tidak dengan segala isi kepala mereka. Dan ia sangat mengetahui apa yang ada didalam kepala para pengumbar dusta itu. Kekuasaan. Jangan menanyakan alasan mengapa karena ia sudah begitu lama menyaksikan bagaimana para manusia itu berulah. Dan jangan pernah anggap ia sebagai laki-laki bodoh, diam tanpa melakukan apapun. Ia hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan sesuatu. Terlalu cepat jika diceritakan, jadi sebaiknya tunggulah waktu yang baik untuk kalian memahami apa yang terjadi dalam indahnya sebuah dunia fana.

"Tidak bergabung disana?"

Seorang pria dengan surai pirang dan safir pada kedua bola matanya. Memiliki pancaran wajah yang begitu tenang dan tegas disaat bersamaan. Membuat seluruh wanita di tanah Wisshelbach berdecak kagum menatapnya. Sosok yang begitu diidam-idamkan oleh para wanita terhormat hingga terendah sekalipun. Tetapi Kira berani bersumpah, itu hanya tampilan luarnya saja karena ia–bahkan siapapun-belum ada yang mampu menebak apa isi kepala pirang itu.

Pria itu menyodorkan segelas anggur merah segar, yang langsung disambut dengan baik oleh pPemuda berambut cokelat. Menghirup aroma yang begitu nikmat, tanpa ragu ia meneguk perlahan, menyisakan seperempat gelas.

"Terimakasih", mengangkat sedikit gelas anggur yang masih tersisa dan pria disebelahnya hanya terkekeh pelan, menampakan senyuman hangat. "Kau sendiri tidak kesana? Demi Tuhan, kenapa kau harus berdiri disini?"

Mwu La Flaga hanya melemparkan senyum pada Kira yang terus menatap hambar pada wanita-wanita bergaun mencolok yang masih menatap keduanya–atau lebih tepatnya hanya pada Mwu–tanpa bosan. Ditepuknya pelan pundak yang lebih rendah darinya. "Karena aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu hei, Kira." Yang lebih muda kemudian mendekat sedikit ketika sang lawan bicara merendahkan ucapannya, hampir ditelan alunan melodi dibawah sana. "Sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya dibandingkan perkiraanmu. Aku sendiri pun belum tahu akan bertindak seperti apa. Tetapi ada hal lain yang aku ketahui, kau bukanlah prioritasnya. Tetapi ia akan mendapatkan apa yang kau cari." Kedua iris amethyst Kira melunak perlahan, mengeratkan genggamannya pada gelas kaca yang mampu ia pecahkan kapanpun. Bisikan pria pirang membuat darahnya naik hingga ke ubun-ubun dengan cepat.

" Dan– Apa rencanamu selanjutnya, Kira Hibiki?"

_Hibiki, ya?_

Bukan saatnya untuk main-main mulai detik ini.

Gelas dalam genggamannya pun terbelah menjadi serpihan membuat cairan kental anggur didalamnya jatuh bebas pada alas lantai merah yang ditapaki keduanya. Aroma anyir meliputi suasana.

.

.

.

"Lunamaria! Sampai sejauh mana lagi kita harus berjalan?"

Keluhan bosan gadis pirang berambut sebahu sama sekali tidak menarik perhatian si gadis merah berambut pendek, Lunamaria. Ia masih sibuk melihat-lihat bunga di hamparan rumput tanpa mempedulikan keluhan sang teman. Kemudian ia merebahkan tubuh lelahnya diatas padang hijau. Kedua matanya menyipit saat bertatapan dengan matahari senja.

"Sebentar Cagalli, aku ingin rebahan disini dulu. Lagi pula matahari belum tenggelam. Jadi tidak masalah kalau kita istirahat disini dulu kan?"

Si gadis pirang, Cagalli pun mau tak mau menuruti titah sang teman. Dilepaskannya tas punggung yang terbuat dari tangkai-tangkai kayu tepat disamping Lunamaria. Dilihatnya sang teman memejamkan kedua mata. Andai saja jika kedua kakinya tidak lelah, ia pasti telah meninggalkan gadis merah itu dan kembali kerumah lebih dulu. Tetapi apa boleh buat, Lunamaria sudah terlalu jauh mengajaknya berjalan untuk mencari kayu bakar dan kini kedua kakinya tengah membutuhkan istirahat.

Tidak seperti Luna yang merebahkan diri, Cagalli hanya duduk dengan kedua kaki yang terjulur lurus tetapi kepalanya ikut mendongak. Merasakan semilir angin musim gugur yang berhembus perlahan melewati pepohonan diantara padang rumput. Ia menghirup aroma segar. Sangat menenangkan.

"Kau tahu tidak–?" Lunamaria terdiam sebentar. Ia menoleh pada Cagalli yang tengah melirik sedikit kearahnya. "Disana adalah tempat tinggalnya para makhluk selain manusia. Dan yang ku dengar, banyak penyihir yang menghuni."

Cagalli mengikuti kemana jari telunjuk Lunamaria mengarah. Angin kembali berhembus. Helai pirangnya pun ikut terbawa mengikuti arah angin yang tertuju pada sekumpulan barisan pepohonan yang lebat. Batang pepohonan yang tinggi dan hijaunya dedaunan menghalangi pandangan keduanya untuk mengetahui kehidupan macam apa dibalik sana. Hanya tampilan teduh dalam remang saja yang mereka ketahui.

"Luna, jangan bicara sembarangan" sergah Cagalli. Ia sangat tidak menyukai topikc macam ini. Terlebih suasana yang cukup tidak baik. Diraihnya tas punggung kayu yang ia bawa sejak pagi hari. Rasa lelahnya meluap sudah. Beberapa ranting kayu terjatuh ketika ia meletakan tas itu dipunggunggnya tetapi kemudian ia meraihnya kembali. Digenggamnya erat.

"Bilang saja kau takut, bukan? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata seorang penakut Cagalli." Lunamaria menyunggingkan senyum jenaka tetapi ditanggapi diam oleh Cagalli. Gadis pirang itu kemudian berjalan melawan arah dari telunjuk Luna. Kembali pulang.

"Tidak juga. Hanya mengantisipasi bicaramu yang makin melantur saja. Kita tentu tidak ingin berhadapan dengan bahaya, bukan? Jadi jagalah ucapanmu itu. Atau lebih baik diam saja."

Langkah panjang-panjangnya harus terhenti karena Lunamaria menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat. Refleks Cagalli sangat tidak baik saat itu karena hampir saja jatuh jika satu kakinya yang dibelakang tidak cepat menahan berat tubuhnya. Ia hampir menubruk Luna.

"Ada apa lagi?" nada suara Cagalli tidak bersahabat. Ia tengah menahan amarah. Jujur saja, ia akan membungkam ocehan Luna dengan benda apapun yang ia temukan jika saja membicarakan hal-hal aneh lagi. Sudah cukup. "Bisakah kau berhenti bicara maca–"

"Ada seorang anak-anak disana, Cagalli."

Tanpa menoleh, Cagalli menarik paksa tangan Luna untuk mengikuti langkahnya. "Lupakan! Ayo kita pulang."

Tetapi Luna memang keras kepala. Gadis itu menarik ujung bahan terusan hijau muda Cagalli. Memaksa sang teman untuk mengikuti arahannya.

"Aku khawatir kalau ia tersesat. Tidakkah kau lihat? ia masih kecil."

"Bibi Hawke lebih khawatir jika kau belum juga pulang hingga matahari terbenam nanti. Jadi, sekarang kita pulang." Cagalli masih memaksa.

"Tidak Cagalli. Aku berjanji ini tidak akan lama. Oleh karena itu kita harus membantunya"

Dan belum sempat gadis pirang banyak bicara, sang teman lebih dulu berlari menajuhinya. Menuju kumpulan pohon yang sempat dibicarakan sebelumnya. Bahkan gadis itu melupakan tas keranjang berisi kayu-kayu.

Tidak ada pilihan bagi Cagalli selain mengikuti jejak Luna. Mereka berpamitan untuk mencari kayu bakar bersama, maka mereka pun harus pulang bersama. Tidak ada pilihan bagi Cagalli.

.

.

Mereka tiba di dalam hutan ketika matahari hampir tenggelam.

Keduanya tidak mengira bahwa pepohonan yang mereka lewati akan mengantar pada hutan yang hanya ditumbuhi pepohonan besar. Alasan kuat Lunamaria untuk membantu sang anak yang ia lihat telah menyita perhatian mereka dari suasana sekitar. Ketika mereka menyadari sesuatu, langit pun hampir gelap. Kedua mata hazel jernih Cagalli menyalak tajam pada Luna. Mereka tidak menemukan sosok anak kecil yang dilihat Luna. Dan wajah Luna pun menyaratkan ketenangan. Teramat bodoh bagi Cagalli.

"Aneh. Kemana anak itu pergi ya? Cagalli, kau juga melihatnya berjalan kearah sini bukan?"

"Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak melihat apapun saat kau berlari kearah ini."

"Ya, itu karena anak pirang itu telah lebih dulu memasuki pepohonan."

"Lalu kenapa kau dengan bodohnya malah mengejar kesini, Lunamaria?!"

"Karena aku penasaran!"

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, kedua iris Hazel sang gadis pirang menyipit tajam. Hampir saja ia memukul sebongkah kayu pada gadis merah yang diajaknya berdebat jika saja ia tidak mengingat kondisi. Dan lagi, temannya pun memahami tindakan si gadis pirang.

"Ok, maaf. Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali mengetahui tempat ini. Ya, aku pensaran. Tetapi soal gadis kecil yang ku lihat tadi, benar-benar nyata kok."

"Oh, _Hamuea_! Apa yang Kau kirimkan padaku saat ini?!" Cagalli memekik. Ia sangat menahan hasrat untuk memaki temannya sejak tadi. "Apa sekarang kau menemukannya?"

Pandangan Lunamaria kembali berkeliling. Kabut putih tipis telah turun. Hutan telah diselimuti kabut. Angin sejuk pun perlahan berubah menusuk. Mereka hanya mengenakan bolero tipis sebagai luaran bagi baju terusan untuk melindungi kulit dari tiupan angin musim gugur. Setidaknya hanya untuk di siang hari. Si gadis merah mengeratkan ujung bolero putihnya. Cagalli hanya diam sesaat.

"Kau jangan terlalu sering dan k eras saat mengucapkan itu. Bagaimana jika ada Ppendeta yang mendengarnya? Kau bisa terkena hukuman yang berat. Lagi pula, aku tidak tahu kenapa kau sering sekali mengucapkan kata _Haumea_."

Tidak ada jawaban dari sang teman. Lunamaria berpendapat bahwa perkataannya cukup untuk mengalihkan Cagalli dari amarah yang ditujukan padanya. Sedangkan kedua mata hazel Cagalli masih terpaku pada suatu tempat, Lunamaria menepuk pelan pundak temannya. Ia kemudian tersenyum tenang.

"Aku menemukannya. Lihat. Disana anak itu."

Lunamaria memberikan arahan pada seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang pendek. Hampir seperti Cagalli. Terkecuali berbeda dari segi postur tubuh dan usia. Gadis itu terlihat masih remaja. Dan yang pasti memiliki wajah lembut yang terlihat ramah. Ia tengah duduk dibawah sebuah pohon yang rimbun. Salah satu telapak tangannya mengusap bulu-bulu halus sebuah kelinci berwarna cokelat.

"Hai, nak!"

Merasa dipanggil, anak perempuan pirang itu menoleh pada Lunamaria yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Cagalli masih mengekor walaupun berjarak cukup jauh. Lunamaria pun duduk bertumpu pada kedua kaki dihadapan anak perempuan itu. Sebuah senyum terulas diwajah manisnya.

"Aku melihat mu saat dipadang rumput tadi. Apa kau tinggal disekitar sini?"

Awalnya anak perempuan itu menatap Luna dan Cagalli bergantian dengan bingung. Kemudian ia ikut tersenyum ketika melihat sebuah rasa kepedulian terpantul di kedua mata amethyst jernih milik Luna.

"Iya."

"Maaf. Ku kira kau tersesat. Makanya aku mencari mu disekitar sini." Luna mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena telah membuat kalian berpikiran seperti itu." Iris merah jambu sang anak perempuan menoleh pelan pada Cagalli. Luna pun menyadari arti sikap itu. Ia pun mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Aku Lunamaria Hawke. Dan dibelakangku adalah Cagalli. Temanku."

Sang anak perempuan pirang menjabat tangan Luna dengan sopan. "Namaku Stellar. Stellar Louisser. salam kenal, Luna dan Cagalli."

.

.

Hal yang berikutnya terjadi adalah dimana kedua teman yang mengikuti arahan sang anak perempuan untuk menuju pondoknya. Berbekal alasan bahwa bulan sudah terlalu tinggi, Stellar meminta keduanya untuk tinggal sementara di rumahnya. Lunamaria mengangguk antusias saat itu sedangkan Cagalli hanya mampu mengeratkan kedua sisi _bolero_nya, menahan hawa dingin dan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba menggapainya. Cagalli selalu menepis perasaan yang tiba-tiba datang dan memberikan isyarat padanya bahwa sesuatu tengah mengawasi langkah ketiganya pada Lunamaria. Tetapi sang teman masih tenggelam dalam pembicaraan menarik tentang kehidupan seorang Stellar Loiusser. Hanya sebuah kehidupan gadis kecil yang senang berkeliling disekitar hutan. Sesekali berburu rusa dengan para saudara laki-lakinya.

Jujur saja. Sejak tadi Cagalli tidak menyimak terlalu banyak pembicaraan keduanya. Kedua matanya hanya memandang sekeliling tempatnya berpijak. Perjalanan malam dihutan cukup gelap. Penerangan mereka hanyalah sinar bulan yang bertengger diatas sana. Kabut putih pun semakin banyak turun. Entah bagaimana Stellar dengan mudah berjalan dikeadaan gelap seperti ini dan membimbing mereka. Ia bersikap sangat tenang. _Ah, mungkin karena ia telah lama tinggal disini makanya ia begitu paham dengan tempat ini._ Cagalli hanya mampu menghibur diri. Rasa lain berupa kekhawatiran entah mengapa ikut menghampirinya.

Dilihatnya kembali sosok kedua gadis berbeda tinggi itu.

Bayangan keduanya perlahan mengabur dan menjauh.

Apa?

Cagalli mngerjapkan kedua matanya berulang kali dengan cepat. Bayangan sosok keduanya semakin menghilang dan kini tergantikan dengan berputarnya pohon-pohon disekitar. Lengan kanannya terjulur, menggapai sebuah batang pohon yang besar. Ia bersandar untuk menghilangkan rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba. Dan bukannya mereda, kunang-kunang dari pandangannya semakin cepat berputar. Ia memegang kepalanya yang semakin sakit dan tidak menemukan luka apapun disana. Ia memilih untuk memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Luna–"

Dan dalam hitungan detik tubuh itu pun berakhir lemah diatas tanah yang dingin. Kesadarannya hilang dalam sekejap.

.

.

"_LARI! LARILAH DARI SINI! CEPAT!"_

Kedua bola mata madu jernih telah ternoda dengan percikap api membara disekitarnya. Hampir seluruh bangunan tempatnya berdiri telah dilahap api.

.

"_Tapi– "_

Disana. Berdiri seseorang yang menghadang pandangannya dari kehancuran manusia lain. Lebih tinggi darinya. Hiruk pikuk, teriak kepanikan hanya mampu ia dengar. Orang itu berusaha menjaga kejernihan kedua iris madunya.

.

"_Cepatlah! Kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu!"_

Sosok itu berbalik. Tetapi tubuh kecilnya belum mampu mengenali siapakah orang itu. Hanya kejerniahan kedua bola matanya yang ia ingat. Menyiratkan sebuah kasih sayang.

.

"_Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?! Kenapa kau masih diam disini?"_

Pertanyaan itu terlontar. Lirih. Hampir ditenggelamkan oleh teriakan pilu yang saling menyusul. Tak urung semangat jiwa ikut terbakar di dalamnya.

Ia tidak mengetahui siapa sajakah mereka.

.

"_Aku akan menjelaskan nanti. Sekarang pergilah. Aku akan menyusulmu jika semua sudah selesai. Ku mohon– pergilah. Mejauh dari tempat ini."_

Orang itu masih mampu mendengar kalimatnya. Nyala api semakin berkobar. Didorong oleh rasa keingintahuan dan kebingungan, ia melebarkan kedua matanya. Menuntut sebuah jawaban yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan saat itu.

.

" _MENGAPA?! ADA APA–"_

Sang lawan bicara menyentuh pucuk kepalanya dengan lembut begitu kontras dengan pandangan yang menatapnya tajam. Kedua bola mata madu itu melebar seiring lengkungan pada bibir lawan bicaranya.

.

"_Maaf. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu terus disini. Belum saatnya bagimu untuk berakhir di tempat ini.."_

Hembusan angin kencang mengakhiri percakapan diantara keduanya. Tubuh mungilnya terhempas jauh–entah kemana. Mereka berpisah.

Tetes demi tetes air mata membawa suasana menuju kehancuran. Segalanya telah berakhir ketika ia membuka matanya kembali.

.

.

Suhu disekitarnya seketika meningkat. Sebuah cahaya remang muncul dalam pandangannya yang masih tertutup. Retakan kayu masih bergema dalam kepalanya.

Cagalli membuka mata lelahnya.

Kepalanya kini bersandar pada batang pohon. Sebuah lembaran kain menyelimuti tubuhnya dari terpaan kabut abu. Pandangan dihadapannya menyajikan sebuah perapian hangat ditengah pagar pohon. Telah banyak kayu yang terbakar dan nyala api masih belum berakhir.

Ia kembali mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

Saat itu ia mampu melihat dengan jelas. Seorang laki-laki tengah duduk diseberang nyala api. Cahaya lembut kehijauan terpantul dalam matanya. Rambutnya berwarna gelap. Cagalli tertegun sesaat. Mengagumi betapa lembut dan indahnya bola mata hijau itu. Sama seperti dedauanan di musim semi.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Cagalli pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari cahaya hijau, jemarinya meremas erat kain yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Kedua matanya menyipit tajam. Pemuda dihadapannya pasti bukan warga biasa. Orang itu mengenakan pakaian berbahan beludru dengan ukiran rumit pada ujung lengan dan perpotongan bahan. Sepatunya berbahan kulit dengan tinggi hampir selutut. Alas kaki yang tidak mungkin dikenakan oleh orang biasa seperti dirinya.

Cagalli menggeser sedikit pandangannya. Disamping sang pemuda tergeletak sebuah pedang yang belum pernah ia temui. Pedang itu masih terbalut bahan lain yang tidak ingin Cagalli ketahui lebih dalam.

Semua yang ia kenakan telah menyatakan satu hal.

Ia bukan seorang pemburu biasa yang tersesat dalam hutan. Tetapi ia juga sanksi jika pemuda itu adalah bangsawan. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang mendasari pemikiran terakhirnya itu. Hanya keyakinan. Ya, keyakinan yang sepintas melewati alam sadarnya.

"Siapa kau?"

.

.

Kira memandang kosong sebuah amplop putih yang tergeletak diam diatas meja kayunya. Disampingnya tersaji pula sebuah cangkir teh yang masih mengepulkan uap-uap panas. Lacus Clyne memandang iba pada laki-laki yang masih diam dihadapannya. Jemari panjangnya meraih tangan sang pemuda kemudian menggenggamnya hangat, berharap sang pemuda dapat membagi beban yang dirasakannya.

Kira masih bungkam.

"Siang tadi Baroness of Edinburgh, Natarle Badriguel datang dan memberikan itu padamu." Lacus melirik sebentar pada benda putih yang masih tergeletak diatas meja sejak tadi siang. Walaupun keduanya telah mengetahui apa isi surat itu, Lacus tetap menjaga sebuah kehormatan dengan tidak ikut campur dalam kepentingan Kira jika tidak diminta.

Lacus menatap Kira penuh harap. Ia sangat mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Namun ada saat baginya untuk membuat Kira bangkit dan menghadapi segalanya. Ia pun memberikan sebuah senyum terbaik. "Setidaknya minumlah tehnya dulu sebelum dingin."

Kira menatap lembut wajah tenang Lacus. Gadis itu melepaskan tautan jemarinya pada Kira. Hanya dengan mendengar suara gadis itu saja telah membuat kepalanya kembali tenang. Setidaknya untuk saat ini saja. Ia pun mengikuti perintah sang gadis. Mengangkat cangkir porcelain itu dan meminumnya perlahan dengan kedua mata terpejam.

"Lacus –" Kira berkata setelah meletakan kembali gelasnya diatas meja. The didalamnya hanya berkurang sedikit. "Aku tidak ingin datang ke pengadilan besok."

"Tidak Kira. Kau harus datang. Karena jika tidak, kau akan membiarkan Dullindal mendapatkan celah untuk memenangkan semuanya. Jangan biarkan peristiwa ini menguasai sisi lemahmu."

Kira menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Satu telapak tangannya menangkup wajah dengan kasar. Satu tangannya lagi ia biarkan terkulai lemas disamping tubuhnya. "Apa menyenangkannya melihat leher saudara mu terpenggal dihadapan semua orang esok hari?"

Lacus berdiri dari kursinya. Menghampiri sosok Kira yang semakin terlarut dalam kesedihan. Diusapnya lembut bahu sang pemuda, kepalanya ia dekap pada dadanya. Kira menangis dalam pelukan Lacus.

"Harus berapa lama lagi aku membiarkan ini, Lacus? Kemarin. Aku melihat rumah keluarga Buer terbakar tanpa menyisakan satu harapan pun. Sekarang, aku harus menyaksikan Shani Andras terpenggal besok."

Jari-jemari Lacus yang mengusap surai cokelat itu bergetar pelan. Bagaimana cara ia mengobati seseorang yang tengah terluka jika ia sendiri hampir terjatuh dalam jurang?

Kira melepaskan diri dari dekapan hangat Lacus. Ia menatap kedua iris biru Lacus yang berkaca-kaca dengan dalam, mencari sebuah jawaban kepastian disana.

"Katakan padaku. Katakanlah. Apakah salah jika kami dilahirkan sebagai Plantagenet?"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**(?)**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : saya harap chapter ini ga bikin kecewa ya. Selain membosankan pasti garing banget ya ceritanya? Oleh karena itu saya butuh review ni tentang pendapat mina untuk kelanjutan cerita ini. Lebih baik langsung tamat aja atau mau dilanjut, mengingat dasar cerita ini sangat pasaran dan pasti gampang ditebak *dilemparbatu* dan jujur saya agak ragu untuk bikin cerita ini sebelumnya. Oleh karena itu saya mohon reviewnya ya**


	3. Chapter 3 Magia

**A/N:** Sebelum memulai chapter baru, saya mau bikin pengakuan dulu. Jujur saya menyusun fic ini tanpa rencana sedikit pun jadi kalau ada hal-hal mendetail dari cerita ini yang ga sengaja saya lewatkan, saya minta maaf. Untuk itu saya masih butuh review dari semuanya untuk perbaikan.

Soal zaman kapan yang saya ambil untuk bikin fic ini, jawabannya adalah Abad Pertengahan akhir. Jadi di zaman itu, kepercayaan soal iblis, penyihir, hal-hal gaib dan mitos masih sangat berlaku. Dan saya memang merasa tertarik untuk bikin cerita ber-setting zaman ini sejak lama sebenarnya. Tapi kalau sekiranya ada reader yang belum paham sehingga sulit memahami deskripsi yang saya berikan, saya minta maaf lagi. Karena err,, saya memang sangat buruk dalam bikin deskripsi sehingga fic ini teramat sangat memiliki kekurangan. Jadi mohon bantuan dan koreksinya juga kalau saya salah ya.

Fic ini cuma hiburan semata. Ga ada keuntungan materi apapun yang saya ambil. Cuma buat menyalurkan ide aja. Hehe. Kalau begitu, selamat menikmati.

.

.

Kedua iris cokelat Murrue Ramius membulat sempurna. Memandang murka pada cermin seukuran tinggi tubuhnya yang kini telah memantulkan bayangan dirinya kembali. Beberapa saat lalu ia masih melihat gadis pirang_nya_ berjalan-jalan disekitar desa untuk mencari kayu bakar. Dan kini kedua gadis yang sejak tengah hari berpamitan padanya telah menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

Ia mencoba menebak segala kemungkinan yang terjadi melalui pandangan yang didapatnya dari cermin itu. Sebelum semuanya kembali seperti awal, gambaran yang ia lihat berupa padang rumput kemudian beralih pada jajaran pohon yang lebat. Perasaan cemas semakin menjalar dalam dirinya karena sebuah pemikiran yang sebenarnya sangat enggan untuk ia biarkan.

"Apa yang ada dalam kepala kalian hingga dapat memasuki hutan _Minoa_?"

_Tuhan, tolong jaga mereka. Dan jangan biarkan mereka semua yang berniat buruk mendekati anak-anak gadis itu._

Berulang kali kalimat itu melintasi kepala cokelatnya. Dan berulang kali pula sang wanita menggumam dalam doanya. _Semoga mereka selamat_. Tidak ada harapan lain selain itu. Bulan sudah menggantung cukup tinggi dan tak ada tanda-tanda kedua remaja yang ia cemaskan akan kembali.

Diambang kegelisahan setidaknya Murrue dapat berpikir untuk mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Kedua kaki jenjangnya dalam balutan bahan terusan panjang melangkah cepat menuju sudut lain yang agak gelap dalam ruangan. Sebuah lilin yang masih berdiri tegak diatas meja ia tinggalkan. Setidaknya cahaya temaram itu mampu memperlihatkan sebuah gambaran simbol-simbol yang membentuk lingkaran diatas lantai granit yang tengah ia tapaki. Wanita berambut cokelat gelap itu berdiri ditengah-tengah dengan tangan kanan menyentuh dada sedangkan lengan kirinya terjulur lurus kedepan. Matanya tertutup rapat.

Sebuah mantera terucap. Mengundang hempasan angin disekitarnya untuk berkumpul dan membentuk sekumpulan gagak merah yang kemudian terbang. Menuju hutan _Minoa_ yang menjadi pusat kekhawatirannya.

Setelah dirasa keadaan kembali tenang kedua matanya kembali membuka. Dihadapannya kini berdiri seorang pemuda berwajah kekanakan. Surai biru keabuannya bergerak lembut tertiup hembusan angin yang hampir berakhir. Ia menampakan sebuah senyum manis.

"Auel, Pergilah ke _Minoa_." Murrue berucap tegas. "Bila memungkinkan bawalah Cagalli dan Lunamaria kembali ke Orb. Tetapi jika keadaan tidak memungkinkan cukup awasi saja keduanya dari kejauhan. Lakukan tindakan pencegahan sebaik mungkin, jangan sampai dia jatuh ke tangan siapapun yang bukan ku kehendaki."

Sang pemuda yang disapa sebagai Auel membungkuk pelan dengan lengan kanan terlipat, memberikan sebuah penghormatan terakhir pada sang tuan sebelum menjalankan tugasnya. Sebuah senyum tipis mengantar kepergiannya dari hadapan Murrue.

Sang penyihir belum mampu berpangku tangan.

.

.

**Gundam Seed/Destiny ****© Sunrise**

**Svezza Annashya present**

**.**

**The World**

**Pairing : Athrun-Cagalli, Kira-Lacus, etc.**

**Genre : Mystery, Drama**

**Rated : T+**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU, gaje**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**Magia**

"Namaku Alex–Alexander Ferdinand."

Cagalli mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali saat laki-laki diseberangnya memperkenalkan diri. Dugaannya tepat, ia bukan orang biasa dan pasti seorang bangsawan. Tetapi apa yang ia lakukan disini? Cagalli belum mendapatkan jawaban pasti atas pertanyaan yang terus terngiang dalam kepalanya.

"Untuk apa seorang bangsawan sepertimu berada di dalam hutan malam-malam? Dan–" si kepala pirang memandang sekeliling hutan tempatnya singgah bersama sang pemuda bangsawan. Ia tidak menemukan apapun selain kegelapan dan barisan pohon yang menjulang. " –Sendirian."

Sang pemuda yang mengaku bernama Alexander mendengus pelan begitu menyadari pernyataan lirih sang gadis pirang dihadapannya. Satu tangannya meraih sebuah tangkai kayu bakar yang telah diisi sepotong daging rusa pada ujungnya. Ia menyodorkannya pada Cagalli dan disambut dengan tatapan heran. "Untukmu. Sejak tadi kudengar perut mu terus bernyanyi."

Mendapat jawaban jujur seperti itu membuat Cagalli sedikit kesal. Diraihnya cepat tangkai kayu yang tidak terbakar pemberian si pemuda. Sebelum menyantap daging lezat itu, kedua mata cokelat madunya menatap penuh curiga pada si pemuda. "Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Mata hijau jernih itu membalas tatapan tajam iris cokelat muda. Bukan dengan tatapan sama sinis dan penuh curiga melainkan dengan sorot lembut yang meneduhkan. Kedua kalinya Cagalli merasa nyaman menatap bola mata hijau itu. Dan dua kali juga ia merasa hampir terlarut dalam kelembutannya.

Cagalli dapat merasakan wajahnya menghangat. Ia dengan cepat mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada daging bakar yang kini berpindah tangan. "..Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama.."

Cagalli melepaskan lembaran kain yang membungkus tubuhnya sebelum menyantap daging lezat yang didapatkannya secara cuma-cuma. Dan saat itu ia menyadari sesuatu. Pemuda yang dihadapannya saat ini sangat baik. Apa ia memiliki niat jahat? Kedua manik cokelat jernihnya kembali menatap sang pemuda yang masih sibuk membolak-balik daging rusa yang lain penuh curiga. Merasa kembali ditatap, Alexander pun ikut melihat kearah lawan bicaranya. "Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi, nona?"

"Kenapa kau memberikanku ini?" arah pandangan Cagalli kini jatuh pada lembar kain dan daging bakar yang masih digenggamnya. "Kau juga belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang sebelumnya."

Keras kepala.

Satu hal yang terlintas dalam kepala biru sang pemuda ketika menghadapi gadis pirang yang baru ditemuinya. Jujur ia hanya merasa kasihan dengan gadis itu karena saat pertama ditemui dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Dan yang kedua adalah karena ia seorang perempuan. Masih remaja. Tersesat di hutan. Nalurinya sebagai bangsawan terpanggil untuk membantu gadis pirang itu. Sangat baik hati.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya kasihan melihat keadaanmu."

"Jangan memandang rendah orang seperti ku."

Tetapi kenapa anak yang ditolongnya malah merasa direndahkan? Tidak tahu diri! Kalau bukan seorang perempuan, ia pasti akan meninggalkannya sendiri!

"Huh!"

.

_Gaakk… gaakk.. gaakkk.._

.

Alexander memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perdebatan yang bahkan belum ia mulai. Ketika mendengar suara raungan dari langit ia mendongak. Langit masih gelap. Hanya diterangi sinar pucat sang rembulan.

.

Gaakk.. gaakk.. gaakk.. gaakk..

.

Pandangannya mengamati sekeliling. Dan menemukan gambaran yang masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Tetapi kepalanya menangkap sesuatu yang lain. Kabut disekitar mereka menebal hingga mengakhiri perapian ditengah keduanya.

Hal itu juga tak luput dari pandangan Cagalli. Gadis itu menatap perapian dan sang pemuda secara bergantian. Ia meminta kejelasan. Tentu saja. Dan tanpa banyak bicara, sang pemuda dengan cepat meraih pedang juga pergelangan tangannya. Sangat cepat. Bahkan gadis itu belum sempat berkedip untuk mengerti keadaan yang sebenarnya.

Suka tidak suka, Cagalli mengikuti kemana langkah sang pemuda walaupun ia tidak mengetahui ke mana ia akan dibawa.

"Nona, kau bisa menunggang kuda?"

Gadis pirang yang ditanya menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat. Pandangannya tidak melihat bagaimana ekspresi sang pemuda ketika ia menjawab sehingga ia tidak tahu apakah pemuda itu kesal atau memberikan penilaian lain.

"Sial!"

Diketahuilah bahwa pemuda itu merasa sangat menyesal.

"Kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana?! Aku hanya orang biasa, tidak terlatih untuk menunggang kuda!"

Decakan kesal Cagalli tidak ditanggapi lebih lanjut. Alexander hanya terus menariknya hingga pergelangan tangan sang gadis memerah. Tapi siapa peduli? Entah situasi macam apa yang tengah mereka hadapai. Ah, bukan mereka. Mungkin hanya pemuda itu saja yang menghadapinya.

Kedua manik cokelat madu sang gadis melebar ketika si pemuda berkepala biru mendorongnya dengan tidak sabar. Tubuhnya hampir saja menabrak badan kuda hitam yang tidak berdosa.

"Naiklah! Cepat!"

"Iya iya! Tunggulah sebentar!"

Walaupun kedua matanya menyalak tajam tetapi Cagalli masih tetap menuruti perintah sang penolong. Ia menyingkap pelan terusan hijau mudanya. Kedua tangannya tak lagi menggenggam daging dan kain yang sudah dilupakan sejak mereka menjauh dari perapian. Ia meraih tali yang mengikat di badan kuda. Dan dengan sedikit kesulita akhirnya ia duduk diatasnya. Wajahnya terlihat riang ketika dapat mencapai tujuan dan ia hampir tertawa lebar pada sang pemuda sebelum pandangannya tidak melihat sosok itu dibawahnya.

"Hei–"

"Nona. Tarik tali kekangnya dan peganganlah yang kuat agar kau tidak jatuh."

Cagalli menengok ke segala arah tetapi belum menemukan asal suara sang pemuda. Kini tawa kemenangannya harus terkubur oleh rasa panik yang mendera. Kedua tangannya tanpa sadar menarik tali kekang sang kuda. Beberapa saat kemudian ia terlonjak kaget.

"Huwaaa–"

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Nona."

Hingga gadis itu terbawa langkah kaki sang kuda, ia masih belum dapat menemukan dimana sosok sang pemuda bersembunyi. Rasa panik dan bingung terlalu menguasai alam sadarnya.

.

.

Di pondok yang penuh kehangatan Stellar tersenyum manis.

.

.

Alexander keluar dari persembunyiannya ketika dirasa tak ada orang lain lagi disana. Jari-jemarinya menggenggam ujung tumpul pedang dengan erat. Kedua bola mata hijaunya berkilat tajam saat menatap sosok lain berjarak lima belas langkah darinya. Ekspresi berbeda diberikan oleh sosok itu. dari kejauhan, Alex dapat melihat dengan jelas sebuah seringai memuakan di wajah muda sang sosok.

"Selamat malam, Tuan."

Alexander hampir mendecih ketika mendengar sapaan penuh dusta si pemilik surai biru keabuan. Ia tidak berniat untuk membalas sapaannya dengan kata-kata, maka tangannya siap menarik senjata disamping tubuhnya.

"Tunggu, Tuan. Sesungguhnya aku tidak ingin memiliki urusan denganmu. Aku datang kesini untuk menjemput dua orang yang harus dipulangkan. Dan kuharap, kau mengijinkan mereka untuk kembali ke rumah."

Tidak semudah itu.

Jika kemarin malam ia dapat melangkah mundur dan kembali, tidak untuk saat ini. Walaupun ia tidak tahu benar siapa saja yang dimaksud si bocah biru tetapi tidak semudah itu ia membiarkan sang bocah mengacak-acak wilayahnya.

Ia merasa _de ja vu._

"Jika hanya untuk menjemput seseorang, kau tidak perlu membawa gagak-gagak itu bukan?"

Bukan orang biasa. Itulah yang terlintas di kepala biru Alexander saat pertama kali melihat sosok bocah itu berdiri.

_Apakah kedatangannya untuk menjemput gadis pirang itu? tapi kenapa?_

"Jujur saja, aku malas memberikan kalimat manis untuk memohon saat ini. Sekarang kau hanya perlu menjawab, Tuan. Berikan aku jalan menuju mereka atau kau lebih bersedia menahan ku disini?"

"Pilihan kedua."

Alexander mengeluarkan pedangnya. Mengarahkan tepat pada bocah biru-abu dihadapannya. Tak ada lagi senyuman di wajah bocah itu.

"Baiklah."

.

.

Ramius harus menelan pahit segala kenyataan.

Ia belum mengetahui semuanya. Belum. Kecuali bahwa gadis pirang_nya_ kini harus jatuh pada seorang pemuda yang belum ia kenal bahkan dilihat sebelumnya. Ia memang tidak melihat apa yang terjadi malam itu di dalam hutan _Minoa_ namun sebuah ikatan kasat mata yang ia bangun dengan sang gadis pirang telah membawanya untuk merasakan segala perubahan yang terjadi. Memang perubahan itu belum seberapa besar tetapi tidak dipungkiri juga bila menjadi sebuah bencana.

Ramius harus bertindak secepatnya.

Tetapi bagaimana? Haruskan ia menunggu? karena ia pun belum memastikan dampak dari sihir yang tanpa sadar merasuki gadis pirang_nya_.

Tubuhnya lemah hingga ia hanya mampu terduduk di kursi kayu yang lembab. Kedua telapak tangannya saling mengeratkan di depan wajah. Ia berdoa.

.

.

_Buumm…. _

_Ngiikkkkk…._

Sekali lagi. Cagalli hampir terjungkal kebelakang saat si kuda memberikan respon kejut. Bukan sebuah ketidaksengajaan memang karena Cagalli sendirilah yang menarik paksa tali kekang kuda.

Mendengar suara gemuruh yang sangat kencang membuat perhatiannya teralih pada sisi lain hutan. Disana. Di tempat ia pertama kali menaiki kuda, ia melihat asap pekat mengepul ke langit hitam. Sedikit cahaya terpantul di kehijauan hutan. Tanpa banyak waktu kepala pirangya sudah mengerti suasana yang ia lihat.

Kebakaran.

"HA!"

Kedua tangan lelahnya memacu sang kuda untuk kembali berlari. Ia berbalik arah. Ada sesuatu yang tertinggal disana.

Tidak ada pikiran apapun dalam kepalanya selain menyelamatkan pemuda bangsawan yang telah ditemui sebelumnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan bahaya apapun yang akan dihadapi nanti. Ia hanya berharap sang pemuda selamat.

Hembusan angin menerbangkan dedaunan pohon di sekitarnya. Ia mempercepat langkah sang kuda. Cahaya jingga yang ia lihat semakin membesar bahkan kini terpantul jelas dalam iris madunya.

Ketika ia tiba disana, tidak ada seorang pun yang terlihat. Ia memutuskan untuk menuruni punggung kuda dan berkeliling mencari sosok yang–entah sejak kapan–memenuhi kepalanya.

"Alex! Alex! Dimana kau?"

Kedua kakinya bergetar pelan.

Ia goyah. Sangat goyah ketika melihat pecahan kaca dan benda tajam berkilat dibawah kakinya. Api menjalar dengan cepat. Angin pun berhembus untuk membesarkan nyalanya. Akal sehat sang gadis memerintahkannya untuk melangkah mundur.

"Alex! Jika kau mendengar ku, tolong jawablah.."

Sebelum kakinya benar-benar melangkah jauh sekali lagi ia berputar. Pandangannya menyapu seluruh pepohonan disekelilingnya. Ia hampir melewatkan sesuatu jika saja kedua matanya tidak memicing tajam. Ada sebuah bayangan hitam dibalik sebuah pohon. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Bayangan itu bersandar lelah.

Kaki panjangnya mendekati sosok itu. Pelan. Berbekal keraguan sang gadis akhirnya mencapai tempat dimana sosok itu berdiri lemah. Dari sisi lain pohon akhirnya ia dapat melihat jelas siapakah sosok itu.

"Alex! Syukurlah!"

Salah satu tangannya menepuk pelan pundak Alex–pemuda yang sejak tadi dikhawatirkannya. Dan tanpa diduga tubuh itu limbung dan jatuh ke tanah. Cagalli dengan cepat meraih tengkuk sang pemuda untuk membalik tubuh yang lebih besar darinya.

Kedua mata hijau teduhnya tertutup rapat. Wajahnya sedikit pucat. Perasaan khawatrir yang sempat hilang beberapa saat lalu kini menghampiri kembali. Dibawah lengannya, sang gadis dapat merasakan adanya sesuatu yang membuatnya basah. Wajah manis sang gadis kembali diliputi rasa panik.

"ALEX! SADARLAH! ALEX!"

Cagalli menepuk kedua sisi wajah si pemuda dengan kasar dan ia tidak mendapatkan balasan apapun. Kedua mata hijau itu masih terpejam. Kemudian ia mengambil pecahan kaca yang tergeletak di sekitarnya. Merobek kasar ujung bahan terusan yang menutupi lututnya. Ia membutuhkan sebuah kain untuk menutup luka sang pemuda dan tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengurangi bahan yang ia kenakan. Setelah kain dirasa cukup untuk membalut, ia melepaskan pakaian bagian atas si pemuda.

Etika, sopan santun dan istilah kesopanan lainnya tak lagi ia hiraukan. Yang ia harus dan tengah dilakukan saat ini adalah membalut luka pada bagian perut sang pemuda dengan kain terusannya. Itu tidak akan bertahan lama maka setelah dirasa cukup untuk menahan pendarahan, sang gadis kembali mengenakan pakaian beludru untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atas si pemuda. Ia tidak mengancingkannya dengan rapat dan langsung memapahnya untuk menjauh dari area kebakaran.

Dengan perlahan dan usaha ketenangan yang luar biasa, akhirnya Cagalli dapat mencapai tempat dimana si kuda masih berdiam diri. ia tersenyum lega.

"Nona.."

Cagalli menoleh cepat ketika menyadari suara parau itu memanggilnya. Si pemuda sudah mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali walau belum sepenuhnya.

"Alex?! Maaf. Tapi bisakah kau naik sendiri?"

Cagalli tahu itu pertanyaan bodoh. Tetapi ia akan lebih bodoh jika meninggalkan pemuda yang menolongnya sendiri. Dan jujur saja ia tidak sanggup memapah lebih jauh untuk si pemuda agar bisa menaiki kuda.

"Maaf telah menyusahkanmu."

Alex tersenyum tipis dibalik wajah pucatnya. Peluh masih mengalir deras disekitar pelipis. Wajah Cagalli semakin panik. "Tidak, tidak. Sekarang cepatlah kau naik. Setidaknya aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang lebih baik."

Dan tanpa banyak bicara sang pemuda berkepala biru menuruti permintaan si gadis pirang. Ia menaiki kudanya dengan cepat, seolah tidak merasakan sakit apapun pada tubuhnya. Cagalli terlalu bingung untuk memperhatikan sikap sang pemuda.

"Kau mundurlah, biar aku yang melajukan kudanya."

"Begitu? Maaf. Aku banyak menyusahkanmu, Nona." Alex tersenyum lagi. Salah satu tangannya menekan luka yang masih terbuka pada bagian perutnya. Ia merasa nyeri juga geli. Entah mengapa.

"Cagalli." Si gadis pirang akhirnya duduk dihadapan si pemuda biru. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tali kekang. "Namaku Cagalli. Tolong pegangan yang kuat, Alexander!"

kuda hitam itu berlari cepat. Membawa dua sosok pemuda-pemudi ditengah dinginnya udara malam.

.

.

_Tok tok tok…_

Yzak Joule melangkah cepat untuk menghampiri pintu kayu itu berdiri. Dan tidak butuh ketukan sekian kali baginya untuk menerima panggilan dari sang tamu diluar sana.

_Kriieett.._

Bilah-bilah kayu yang menyusun papan itu bergeser pelan. Pemuda berkepala abu-abu menyembulkan kepala sedikit untuk memastikan siapa gerangan yang mengetuk pintunya ditengah malam. Kedua iris birunya melebar saat melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Temannya, pemuda berkepala biru tengah dipapah oleh seorang gadis berambut pirang.

"Astaga! Ada apa ini?!"

Cagalli mendengus kesal mendengar pertanyaan dengan nada tinggi yang dilontarkan laki-laki berkepala abu. _Apakah matanya tidak melihat keadaan temannya saat ini?_ Ya, diperjalanan tadi Alexander telah menceritakan tentang pondok tempat tinggalnya di hutan juga teman-temannya. Itu pun karena Cagalli yang menanyakan sebuah tempat yang aman untuk membaringkan si pemuda makanya ia bersedia menjawab walaupun dengan kata terbata-bata.

"Uhuk.. uhukk.."

Salah satu telapak tangan si pemdua menutupi mulutnya yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan darah segar. Ia hampir saja jatuh terduduk jika saja si gadis tidak menahana berat tubuhnya.

Yzak yang menyaksikan penderitaan sang teman akhirnya membuka pintu lebih lebar. Tanpa berkata apapun ia kembali masuk kedalam ruangan. Dan tanpa perintah, Cagalli mengikuti langkah si teman Alexander.

Mereka melewati beberapa lorong reman. Hanya ada beberapa obor yang berjajar di dinding batu sebagai penerangan. Cagalli tidak sempat memperhatikan mana saja jalan yang dilewatinya. Ia hanya terus memapah si pemuda yang semakin lemah. Gadis itu mengalami kesulitan saat melewati beberapa anak tangga yang mengantarkan mereka ke lantai lain dari pondok ini. Bukan sebuah pondok sebenarnya. Karena bangunan itu cukup luas dan memiliki banyak ruangan yang tersusun rapi.

Diujung lorong terdapat sebuah pintu kayu yang besar, walaupun tidak sebesar pintu yang ada di bagian depan rumah. Yzak membukanya dengan cepat. Cagalli hampir saja menjatuhkan tubuh lemah sang pemuda ketika menyaksikan apa saja yang ada dalam ruangan itu. untunglah sebuah kesadaran untuk menolong lebih mendominasi sehingga gadis itu mampu membaringkan tubuh si pemuda diranjang yang besar.

Sinar bulan menerangkan ruangan itu. walau sedikit samar, Cagalli dapat melihat jendela besar yang memberikan pemandangan hutan. Lilin-lilin tertata rapi diatas meja. Ada sebuah nakas disamping ranjang dengan ukiran rumit. Kelambu hijau pudar mengelilingi sisi-sisi ranjang tempat si pemuda berbaring. Gadis itu masih sibuk menikmati pemandangan dalam ruangan hingga tidak sadar bahwa Yzak telah keluar dari ruangan.

Alexander menjentikan jarinya sedikit kemudia sumbu lilin-lilin yang ada dalam ruangan itu menyala terang. Cagalli kembali menatap sang pemuda yang masih menutup mata. Ia ingin mengeluarkan beberapa pertanyaan tetapi diurungkan mengingat kondisi sang pemuda yang terlihat sangat kesakitan.

Jemari panjang sang gadis menyusuri pakaian si pemuda dengan pelan. Ia membukanya dengan perlahan, dan mengangkat kepala di pemuda untuk berbaring diatas kedua pahanya yang terbuka. Sang pemuda meringis pelan. Cagalli bergerak lebih hati-hati untuk membuka kain yang membalut luka itu. setelahnya ia meniup pelan luka yang masih terbuka, berharap rasa sakitnya dapat sedikit reda. Wajah sang pemuda melembut sesaat. Ia tersenyum.

Braakkk…

Cagalli menoleh cepat kearah pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar. Disana berdiri temannya, gadis berambut merah pendek yang telah meninggalkannya tadi. Di wajah manisnya tersiratkan kecemasan yang luar biasa. Cagalli menyipitkan matanya.

Gadis itu berjalan mendekat.

"Cagalli. Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu? Apa kau terluka?"

Si gadis pirang menjawab dengan gelengan kepala.

Ia sedikit terkejut saat menemukan temannya di dalam rumah ini juga. Tetapi kemudian matanya tertuju pada sebuah ember yang dibawa oleh Lunamaria. Mengerti arti tatapan sang teman, Lunamaria pun meletakan ember yang berisi air diatas nakas. Ia menenggelamkan sebuah kain bersih untuk membasuh.

Meminta keterangan dari Lunamaria dapat dilakukan nanti. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah menolong Alexander.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Luna. Temanku ini yang terluka. Apa kau bisa membantuku untuk membersihkan sedikit noda-noda didekat lukanya?"

Kedua bola mata biru Lunamaria menatap ngeri si pemuda. Bukan, bukan wajahnya yang membuat ia sedikit gentar. Ia meringis ketika melihat seberapa besar dan dalam luka tebasan yang diterima si pemuda di tubuhnya. Kepala merahnya kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Tapi, aku tidk berani membasuhnya. Kau saja ya? Aku akan membantu mengambilkan air lagi."

"Baiklah. Aku juga membutuhkan air hangat. Tolong panaskan dulu, Luna."

"Ya, Stellar sedang melakukannya."

Keduanya terdiam. Cagalli sibuk membasuh peluh yang terus mengaliri wajah rupawan Alexander dengan air dingin. Ia akan membasuh lukanya dengan air hangat nanti. Sedangkan Lunamaria terheran-heran dengan sikap temannya. Wajahnya sedikit merona melihat betapa indah dan anehnya posisi kedua orang dihadapannya itu.

Cagalli, dengan rok yang terbuka hingga memperlihatkan bagian pahanya tengah menjadikan alas tidur kepala sang pemuda yang tidak mengenakan pakaian atasan. Walaupun Lunamaria dapat memahami keadaan yang ia lihat tetap saja ia tidak dapat membiarkan wajahnya melukiskan rona merah. Belum lagi sikap Cagalli yang dapat melembut terhadap orang asing. _Laki-laki pula!_ Karena selama ia mengenal gadis pirang itu, belum pernah ia melihat keramahan diwajah sang gadis bila berhadapan dengan orang asing. Apalagi seorang tuan tanah. Pasti gadis itu akan memasang wajah tak menyenangkan.

Dan lagi, Lunamaria berani bertaruh. Cagalli pasti baru mengenal pemuda rupawan itu baru beberapa saat lalu. Belum ada semalam. Ia sangat yakin. Dan pertanyaannya adalah, _bagaimana bisa?_

Stellar memasuki ruangan dimana kedua gadis masih belum melontarkan kata apapun. Gadis kecil berambut pirang itu membawa sebuah baki besar berisi air hangat. Senyum ramah dan polos khas anak-anak terlukis diwajah manisnya. Lunamaria menyambut si gadis kecil dengan senyum juga kemudian membantunya membawa baki besar. Sedangkan Cagalli masih menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatannya bersama sang pemuda berkepala biru.

Stellar yang menyadari sikap kedua sosok yang begitu dinantinya hanya mampu tersenyum lebar. Ia sangat tidak terganggu dengan luka yang dialami sang teman–Alexander, justru ia amat sangat bersyukur.

"Lunamaria, Cagalli. Aku minta maaf, tapi bisakah kalian keluar dulu?"

Si gadis berambut merah mengangguk paham kemudian melangkah keluar. Beda halnya dengan Cagalli yang memberi tatapan heran juga bingung. Stellar semakin melebarkan senyumnya, hampir membentuk seringai. "Cagalli, Alexander pasti bisa diselamatkan. Tidak perlu khawatir begitu."

Mendengar suara lembut dalam nada bicara Stellar, Cagalli perlahan meletakan kembali kepala biru Alexander ke atas bantalan. Ia turun dari ranjang dengan hati-hati. Raut kecemasan masih terlukis diwajahnya. Stellar menepuk pundak sang gadis pirang ketika mereka berdekatan.

"Luka seperti saja tidak akan membunuhnya."

Cagalli menyahuti dengan senyuman. "Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Oh ya, aku sudah menyiapkan baju ganti untukmu. Dan sebaiknya kau istirahat saja. Aku yakin besok pagi ia pasti sadar."

Sebelum berjalan keluar ruangan, sekali lagi Cagalli menengok kearah sang pemuda yang terlelap dengan sedikit rintihan.

.

.

Satu jam telah berlalu sejak Stellar membantu Alexander menyembuhkan lukanya. Gadis kecil itu masih meletakan kedua telapak tangannya diatas luka sayatan Alex. Wajah sang pemuda perlahan-lahan kembali merona. Kedua kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka. Mata hijaunya kembali jernih ketika melihat si gadis kecil duduk disamping pembaringannya.

Kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya pulih tetapi ia terlalu terburu-buru untuk bangkit, membuat Stellar menahan pundak terbukanya agar kembali berbaring. Alexander menurut. Ia tidak banyak melawan. Dan dalam seketika rasa sakit yang sebelumnya mendera telah menguap. Luka dibagian perutnyanya memudar.

"Bisa ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi, hei Tuan Muda?"

Bola mata hijau jernihnya melirik sekilas pada sosok Stellar yang tengah membereskan perlengakapan pengobatannya. Tidak banyak, hanya baki berisi air dan kain-kain lap yang basah.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu bagaimana ceritanya, bukan?"

"Tidak secara keseluruhan. Kecuali hanya adegan sentuh-menyentuh antara kau dan gadis pirang manis itu." Stellar mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan kikikan geli. Alex kini sepenuhnya menghadap pada sang gadis kecil. "Oh, jangan ragukan kemampuanku untuk menyihirmu, hei Tuan. Aku hanya memberikan sedikit mantera agar gadis itu tidak lepas terlalu jauh darimu. Tentunya setelah ia atau kau menyentuh lebih dulu."

"Stellar. Kau jangan sembarangan berbuat seperti itu."

"Sudah ku bilang, bukan? Jangan ragukan kemampuanku." Gadis itu bangkit dari ranjang. Berjalan menuju jendela yang terbuka lebar. Bulan keperakan telah tertutupi awan gelap. "Gadis itu memilki sesuatu yang tidak ingin dilihat oleh siapapun, bahkan oleh orang sepertiku. Dan sebelum fajar menjelang, aku telah mengatur agar kau bertemu dengannya mala mini. Sedikit bumbu dapat menyambungkan segala kemungkinan, itulah yang kulakukan padamu."

"Dan bocah yang menyerangku? Dia sungguh merepotkan."

"Tentu bukan aku. Tetapi aku harus membalas kebaikannya karena dengan kehadiran mereka, manteraku dapat berguna." Stellar berbalik menghadap si pemuda. "Cagalli. Dia pasti akan kembali padamu."

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N (lagi?): hah, maaf maaf banget kalau makin kesini ceritanya makin ga jelas dan para reader gagal paham dengan maksud cerita ini. Maaf… oh ya, ada yang tau gmana karakter Stellar disini? Saya harap pada tahu ya, karena entah kenapa saya suka bgt menggambarkan Stellar disini.. /ditendang/ maaf juga kalau banyak typo, saya ngerjain ini di hari yang berbeda-beda jadi maaf kalau tulisannya acak2an. Udah gtu dulu ya, mudah2an miina pada bersedia agar saya melanjutkan fic ini yaah walaupun saya juga bingung mau bikin gmna lagi buat ke depannya -_- mohon bantuan sarannya yaa.. sumbangan ide juga boleh :)**

**Balasan review :**

**Dinah **:iya, ni saya udah update. Hehe. Saya juga bingung dengan cerita ini /ditimpuk/ dan maaf, di chapter ini belum kejawab semua hubungan para chara karena saya mau mepertemukan Athrun-Cagalli dulu. Jadi, ya beginilah.. makasih udah mampir ya :) mudah2an ga bosan sama ceritanya

**Alyazala** : ini lanjutannya. Sebelumnya mohon maaf ya karena cuma bisa ngasih cerita begini. Soal zaman, aku ngambil setting dengan zaman Abad Pertengahan akhir. Yaah, menurut pandangan saya, zaman itu mitos-mitos, penyihir dan hal-hal gaib masih sangat berlaku. Mudah2an ga mengecewakan ya. Makasih udah mampir :) mudah2an ga bosan untuk mengikuti ceritanya.

**Lenora Jime **: Plantagenet? Mudah2an bisa ketebak di chapter depan ya. Untuk chapter ini saya fokus ke AsuCaga dulu. Hehe. Iya, ada penyihirnya juga. Makasih udah mampir ya.. jangan bosan2 baca fic ini ya.

**Popcaga **: iya, makasih ya pop udah bersedia meninggalkan jejak di fic saya yang sangat abal ini. Mudah2an pop ga bosan dan mampir lagi di chapter selanjutnya.

**Nel **: haha, bukan.. bukan itu Plantagenet-nya.. ada sesuatu yang lain kok. Hehe /ditimpuk/ ni, udah bisa dilihat kan siapa yang sama Cagalli.. hehe.. ni udah dilanjut. Makasih udah mampir ya. Mudah2an ga bosan baca cerita selanjutnya.

**GaramMerica** : saya berterimakasih banget atas saran EYD nya. Tapi maaf kalau ada banyak yang kelewat dan meleset.. aku ngerjain ini sambil ngantuk juga soalnya /diguyur/ syukurlah kalau Garam-san suka Shanii jadi saudara Kira, tapi mohon maaf karena aku ga jelasin gimana mereka jadi saudara. Hehe. Jujur, saya jadi ngerasa ga enak sama Garam-san. Masalahnya masih banyak kekurangan di cerita ini. Tapi saya harap Garam-san juga ga bosan meninggalkan jejak di cerita saya ini ya. Duh, maaf bikin bingung. Hehe.

.

.

Aduh, maaf saya jadi banyak omong. Intinya, saya mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan dalam penulisan, alur dan gaya bahasanya. Kritik dan saran sangat dinantikan. Mohon bantuannya!


	4. Chapter 4 Preparation

"Apa saja yang kau temukan semalam?"

Murrue Ramius memijat pelan pelipisnya yang terasa sakit. Auel Neider dihadapannya memberikan tatapan datar. Matahari sudah seperempat naik. Dan kini keduanya duduk ditengah ruang makan.

"Nona Cagalli dibawa oleh seorang laki-laki berambut biru. Dan ia bersama seorang penyihir perempuan bertubuh anak-anak. Mereka tinggal disebuah bangunan kosong dipedalaman _Minoa_."

"Apa mereka memilik pasukan?"

"Kurasa tidak. Kecuali mereka bersama dua laki-laki lain yang tinggal bersama disana."

"Seberapa besar kekuatan mereka?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya menghadapi laki-laki yang membawa Nona Cagalli. Dan aku belum mengetahui dengan pasti seberapa besar kekuatannya karena ia tidak mengerahkan seluruhnya saat menghadapiku. Dan saat aku membawa Nona Cagalli kembali dari tempat tinggal mereka, aku meminta bantuan Sting."

"Si Peri Hutan. kalau tidak salah ya?"

Kepala biru langitnya mengangguk cepat.

"Seberapa luas wilayah kekuasan Peri itu?"

"Hampir seluruh hutan di Wisshelbach dikuasainya."

Langkah kaki yang beradu dengan bilah kayu terdengar menggema dalam ruangan. Auel dapat merasakan pergerakan seseorang yang berjalan menuruni tangga. Dari lantai atas.

Murrue menghentikan gerakan jemarinya pada pelipis. Kepalanya kini terangkat sempurna. Ia bangkit dari kursi kayu untuk menyambut si penghuni rumah. Gerakan itu diikuti oleh Auel.

"Oh ya. Laki-laki yang membawa Nona Cagalli semalam dapat mengendalikan api. Pertarungan jarak jauh sangat menguntungkannya"

Murrue mematung sesaat.

Suara langkah kaki berhenti dipenghujung tangga. Mendekati ruangan tempat mereka berbincang. Auel kini telah menghilangkan keberadaannya.

Wanita berkepala coklat gelap itu pun berbalik menghadap tangga. Disana berdiri Cagalli dengan baju terusan berwarna putih gading. Kedua matanya terlihat lelah. Senyum hangat terlukis di wajah cantik Murrue untuk menyambutnya pagi itu.

"Bibi. semalam aku bermimpi aneh." Ucap Cagalli dengan suara lirih.

Senyuman di wajah Murrue tidak terhapuskan. Ia telah mengatur semuanya. Wanita itu kini menyibukkan diri di dekat tungku batu yang ia gunakan sebagai kompor. "Benarkah? Bisa ceritakan padaku?"

Si gadis pirang pun melangkah pelan menuju kursi kayu yang menghadap Murrue. Kedua lengannya digunakan untuk menopang dagu.

"Kurasa tidak perlu. Bukan hal penting."

"Begitukah?" Murrue masih sibuk mencampurkan rempah-rempahan kedalam masakannya. "Kalau begitu setelah sarapan, kemaskan semua pakaian dan bawa barang-barangmu."

"Eh? Kita ingin kemana memangnya?"

"Kita akan pindah ke kota. Onogoro."

Si gadis pirang hanya mampu menatap sendu punggung wanita yang telah mengasuhnya sejak kecil.

.

.

**Gundam SEED/Destiny **** Sunrise**

**Svezza Annashya present**

**The World**

**Chapter 4 : Preparation**

**Warning inside**

.

.

Pengadilan atas terdakwa Shani Andras dilaksanakan di tengah ibukota Kerajaan, Plant. Sebuah panggung tinggi telah disiapkan dengan segala keperluan lain. Hadir juga seorang algojo dengan wajah tertutup selembar kain dengna kapak yang disandarkan pada sisi tubuhnya. Panji-panji milik kerajaan yang berlambangkan kelopak mawar merah dan putih berkibar mengelilingi lokasi pengadilan. Kursi-kursi berornamen tanaman mawar yang melingkar telah mengisi barisan paling depan –tempat yang disiapkan bagi keluarga kerajaan.

Para penduduk sekitar mengerubungi tempat pengadilan seperti lalat yang mengerubungi bangkai. Sepuluh menit lagi acara besar akan diselenggarakan. Para Baron dan bangsawan lainnya telah tiba, mengisi kekosongan disekitar panggung untuk menyaksikan puncak acara yang begitu dinantikan.

Kira Yamato memilih untuk berdiri dibarisan belakang. Mwu la Flaga pun mengikuti langkah gontai sang kerabat. Tidak ada rasa bahagia yang terlukis di wajah keduanya.

Mwu menepuk pelan pundak pemuda bersurai cokelat. "Tegakan kepalamu disini. Jangan perlihatkan kegentaran hatimu, nak. Kau harus kuat untuk mengalahkannya."

Manik amethyst Kira melirik sedikit pada manik biru safir milik Mwu. Tidak ada rasa teguh yang selama ini diperlihatkannya. Pemuda berkepala cokelat itu terlalu lelah menghadapi hidup dan kenyataan.

"Mereka semua berkorban dalam bungkam untuk masa depanmu. Jadi kau tidak perlu gentar seperti ini."

Kira mengangkat kepalanya ragu. Pandangannya kini menyapu seluruh panji-panji yang berkibar tegak disekelilingnya. Mawar Merah dan Mawar Putih. Bukti bahwa Dinasti Meroving telah berhasil mempersatukan kekuasaan dua keluarga sebelumnya.

Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat.

"Para Tuan dan Nyonya yang terhormat dan semua hadirin yang datang. Hari ini kita akan menyaksikan pengadilan terhadap seorang Tuan Tanah yang tamak, yang telah menyengsarakan seluruh penduduk kota Plant. Shani Andras."

Diatas sana, dengan jelas Kira dapat menyaksikan seorang laki-laki bersurai hijau terang yang digiring oleh beberapa pengawal kerajaan untuk berdiri ditengah panggung. Si terdakwa. Shani Andras. Kedua pergelangan tangannya diikat erat dengan tali hitam dibalik punggungnya.

Plant. Kota kelahirannya. Akan terus menjadi saksi bisu atas penghapusan seluruh anggota keluarganya. Satu persatu.

Mwu memejamkan kedua matanya pelan.

Kedua iris amethyst itu menyalak tajam juga berkaca diwaktu yang bersamaan. Kedua tangannya semakin mengepal erat. Ia menyalurkan segala perasaan kesal, benci dan iba dalam kepalan tangannya. Buku-buku jarinya memutih. Tak menunggu waktu lama bagi darah segar untuk mengaliri kepalannya.

Mwu kembali membuka kedua matanya.

Dihadapan semua orang, Shani tengah duduk bersimpuh. Kedua matanya kini tertutupkan oleh kain hitam. Ia tidak takut maupun gentar. Wajahnya melukiskan sebuah senyum tipis. Mwu sangat mengetahui kepada siapa laki-laki itu tersenyum. Ia meraih lengan Kira yang masih terkepal.

"Saudaramu bahkan tidak bersedih untuk hukumannya. Seharusnya kau juga tidak perlu bersikap seperti ini."

Perlahan-lahan pandangan Kira menurun. Samar ia melihat bagaimana Shani tersenyum hangat disaat sang algojo mengayunkan kapak besarnya. Siap mengakhiri hidup laki-laki yang tertuduh sebagai terdakwa.

Pada akhirnya air mata mengalir tanpa diminta. Kira menangis saat sang saudara jauh tergeletak diatas mimbar. Tak lagi bernyawa. Hanya dengan sekali ayunan kapak sang algojo.

Mwu hanya mampu menghela nafas berat. Kepala pirangnya mendongak menatap matahari yang hampir mencapai puncaknya. Tak ada orang lain yang mampu ia benci kecuali sosok yang duduk dibarisan paling depan. Seorang laki-laki berambut gelap melebihi bahu. Dengan kedua iris mata tajam keemasan.

Ya. Ia sangat membenci Raja dari bangsanya. Gilbert Durandal.

"_Yang Mulia Raja Durandal memang hebat! Ia langsung menghukum siapapun yang terbukti bersalah."_

"_Ya! Ia sangat mementingkan kemakmuran para rakyatnya."_

"_Hei-hei! Ayo kita ikut bersorak untuk Yang Mulia!"_

"_Hidup Yang Mulia!"_

"_Hukum semua penguasa yang berbuat lalim!"_

"_Diberkatilah Kau, Yang Mulia Durandal!"_

Kira hampir terjatuh jika ia tidak segera menguasai diri untuk bersikap tenang. Gemuruh bisikan para penduduk begitu mencemooh sang korban yang kini telah berjalan menuju akhirat. Ia muak. Sangat muak dengan kehidupannya saat ini. Tapi tidak ada yang mampu ia lakukan selain diam dan menurut.

_Benar kata Paman Mwu. Ini semua demi masa depan kami._

Ia menoleh pada pria yang masih berdiri disampingnya. Wajah tampan itu harus dikuasai oleh guratan kebencian. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Kira untuk menyadari hal itu karena Mwu melukiskannya dengan jelas. Kedua iris biru sang pria masih mengawasi lekat sosok pemimpin yang kini berkuasa.

Pria lain yang duduk dibarisan depan menampilkan senyum dusta pada para rakyat yang memuji kebesarannya. Ia bangga. Tentu. Ia pantas dipuji atas segala sikap dan pemikirannya. Ia mampu menyingkirkan siapapun yang dikehendaki tanpa harus menodai kedua tangannya sendiri.

Dan hari ini adalah salah satu hasil pemikirannya yang luar biasa.

Menghukum seorang bangsawan atas segala tuduhan yang sudah direncanakan. Namun siapa mengira bahwa itu hanyalah drama sang penguasa. Kenyataannya adalah ia hanya ingin menyingkirkan semua Plantagenet dari Tanah Kekuasaannya.

Penduduk masih berkumpul. Bahkan semakin ramai membuat suasana lapang menjadi lebih hangat. Angin musim gugur berhembus pelan.

"Ayo Kira. Tidak ada yang harus kita lakukan lagi disini."

Mwu lebih dulu melangkah. Kira hampir mengikutinya jika saja seseorang tidak menarik pelan jubah biru gelapnya. Tanpa perlu paksaan pemuda itu pun berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang melakukan itu.

"Hei nak, ada apa sampai menarik pakaianku?"

Suaranya melembut ketika ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat takut. Kedua lututnya melipat untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan si anak laki-laki.

Melihat tak ada ucapan apapun yang terlontar, Kira kemudian mengusap lembut pucuk kepala hitam si anak laki-laki. Ia berusaha untuk mengurangi ketegangan diwajah kekanakan itu.

Tanpa diminta lebih lanjut si anak laki-laki menyerahkan sebuah kertas keabuan yang tak lagi lurus. Sisa-sisa lipatan terbentuk dipermukaan tipis itu dan membentuk gelombang-gelombang tak beraturatn. Kertas itu masih dalam keadaan terlipat rapat.

Kira meraihnya dengan pelan. Pandangannya hanya fokus pada kertas yang diberikan sang anak laki-laki. Setelah benda itu berpindah tangan, Kira tak langsung membukanya. Ia tersenyum hangat pada sosok dihadapannya. Tak lupa kembali mengusap pucuk hitamnya.

"Terimakasih."

.

.

Derap langkah kaki kuda memecah keheningan malam disekitar kediaman Andras. Sang pemilik telah resmi meninggalkan kastil batu yang menjulang diatas bukit Cheviot siang tadi.

Para penunggang hanya terdiri dari dua orang laki-laki yang masih remaja. Keduanya mengenakan pakaian militer kerajaan dengan terusan berwarna abu yang mencapai mata kaki, sepatu tinggi mencapai lutut berwarna hitam dan jubah merah sebagai pakaian luar.

Gemerincing Rosario keperakan yang terkalung di leher keduanya mengiringi kedatangan mereka dikastil yang sepi. Hanya beberapa penjaga yang terlihat berdiri di muka kastil untuk menyambut. Keduanya turun dari punggung kuda setelah mencapai jarak terdekat pada kastil.

Bilah-bilah pedang tersampirkan disisi tubuh keduanya. Mereka sigap melakukan perlawanan jika tidak berhasil mencapai tujuan.

"Selamat malam. Kami datang kesini atas perintah Yang Mulia Durandal."

Pemuda berkepala kuning pasir maju lebih dulu untuk menyerahkan sebuah gulungan kertas pada salah satu penjaga. Gulungan itu berpindah tangan setelahnya. Dan tanpa diperintah lebih jauh para penjaga yang semula berdiri di depan gerbang kastil telah bergeser menyamping. Memberikan ruang jalan bagi kedua pemuda asing.

"Mulai hari ini–" kini si pemuda berkepala hitam yang bersuara. "–Kastil ini adalah milik Kerajaan dan dibawah penguasaan kami. Ksatria Meroving. Tugas kalian juga dibawah pengawasan kami sebagai wakil Kerajaan."

Semua penjaga yang berada disana membungkuk penuh hormat pada kedua pemuda utusan Kerajaan.

"Jangan biarkan siapapun untuk memasuki kastil ini. Bahkan jika seorang Duke sekalipun."

Gerbang besar dihadapan mereka terbuka lebar.

Pemuda berkepala pirang pasir itu kemudian menaiki punggung kudanya kembali. Diikuti oleh pemuda berkepala hitam yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Baik, Tuan."

Kini derap langkah kuda keduanya diperlambat. Sebelum benar-benar memasuki bangunan kastil megah itu, keduanya harus melewati deretan pepohonan yang diatur dengan rapi. Angin malam ini berhembus tidak terlalu kencang tetapi mampu menerbangkan helaian si pemuda pirang pasir yang terikat erat. Wajahnya terlihat begitu tenang ketika memasuki wilayah asing.

Berbeda halnya dengan si pemuda lain yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Kepala hitamnya terus menoleh ke segala arah. Ia hanya ingin memastikan juga memahami seberapa pentingkah wilayah ini bagi Kerajaan mereka. Sejak pertama menerima perintah ini di Istana sang Raja, ia tidak mengemukakan sanggahan apapun. Dan kini pertanyaan yang berputar dikepalanya masih belum terjawab. Bahkan saat ia melihat keseluruhan wilayah kediaman Andras.

"Hei, Rey. Aku masih tidak mengerti alasan Yang Mulia memerintahkan kita untuk mengawasi tempat ini. Dan juga mengapa harus kita–yang masih pemula dalam jajaran militer?"

Akhirnya pertanyaan yang tertahan dalam kepala hitamnya dapat terungkap. Ia melihat punggung sang rekan penuh tanya.

"Aku juga belum mengerti. Alasan mengapa kita yang dipilih oleh Yang Mulia, itu karena Yang Mulia Durandal mempercayakan kita untuk mengemban tugas ini. Tidak peduli pemula maupun pemimpin. Kepercayaan tidak mengenal jabatan, Shin."

Shin adalah pemuda berkepala hitam. Ia memiliki nama lengkap Shin Asuka. Ia terlahir dalam keluarga Baron yang berkuasa di wilayah Onogoro. Ini memang bukan tugas pertamanya sebagai anggota militer Kerajaan. Hanya saja ada yang berbeda. Ini adalah tugas yang langsung diberikan oleh Yang Mulia Raja mereka. Suatu kehormatan memang. Tetapi tetap saja menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan dalam benaknya. Salah satunya telah dilontarkan pada sang rekan.

Langkah kaki kuda telah mencapai halaman depan kastil yang tidak ditumbuhi rumput. Kedua iris merah cerah Shin melebar takjub melihat bagaimana indahnya bangunan yang berdiri kokoh dihadapannya. Bangunan yang dikerangka oleh batu berwarna putih ternyata juga dihiasi oleh kaca-kaca berwarna-warni yang cerah dimasing-masing sisi kastil. Membentuk mosaik bergambarkan rumput yang ditanami tulip merah, kuning dan jingga. Gambar lain membentuk sulur tanaman berwarna hijau yang berujung dengan bunga mawar berkelopak putih. Masih ada bentuk lain tetapi karena takjub Shin sampai bingung untuk menyebutkan mosaik apa saja yang tersaji disana.

Sinar bulan menghidupkan keasrian mosaik pada dinding yang bercahaya.

Kedua iris biru Rey Za Burrel tidak memantulkan keceriaan layaknya sang rekan. Ia hanya menatap datar bangunan kastil dihadapannya. Pandangannya kini beralih pada atap runcing yang berwarna cokelat pekat tertempa sinar rembulan yang menggantung dilangit malam. Ia menemukan sosok bayangan hitam yang berdiri tegak diatas sana. Hembusan angin mengibarkan jubahnya yang menjuntai. Rey memicingkan matanya tajam.

"Shin. Cepatlah masuk"

Suara tenang dan penuh ketegasan si pemuda pirang membuyarkan lamuman si pemuda hitam. Tanpa banyak bicara ia langsung mendobrak pintu kayu sebagai satu-satunya–yang ia tahu–sebagai jalan masuk kedalam kastil.

Rey masih diam di depan halaman. Matanya masih memandang tajam pada sosok yang kemudian menghilang dengan cepat.

"Shin. Aku akan pergi ke bagian belakang. Kau periksa bagian dalam. Ada penyusup disini!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang rekan, Rey berlari cepat memutari bangunan kastil yang luar. Bilah pedangnya ia tarik dari sisi tubuhnya.

Shin berlari menuju lorong demi lorong. Berulang kali ia mengucap syukur dalam gumamannya karena para penjaga telah menyalakan obor-obor untuk menerangi ruang demi ruang dalam kastil. Ia belum sempat melihat peta kastil ini sebelumnya. Jadi jangan salahkan dirinya kalau tersesat diremangnya ruangan. Ia bahkan hampir terjungkal ditangga saat memasuki lorong lain dibawah tanah.

"Sial!"

Belum selesai sampai disana kecerobohan yang menimpanya. Kini ia harus menubruk patung wanita bersayap yang terbuat dari batu pualam. Ia terkejut. Tentu. Tetapi bukan karena permukaan keras sebuah patung yang mengejutkannya.

Disisi lain dari patung itu telah berdiri sosok penyusup yang telah dibicarakan Rey sebelumnya. Penampilan sosok itu tidak jauh berbeda dari mereka–jubah panjang berwarna gelap, sepatu tinggi mencapai lutut. Namun ada yang berbeda dari sosok itu. ia tidak mengenakan Rosario atau logam apapun yang menghiasi jubahnya, tetapi dilengkapi sebuah tudung kepala yang menyamarkan seluruh wajahnya dibalik keremangan cahaya.

Shin menarik bilah pedangnya. Ia mengarahkan langsung pada sosok misterius yang muncul tiba-tiba dihadapannya. Namun dengan cepat sosok itu melompat mundur, menghindar dan mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh dari jangkaun si pemuda berkepala hitam. Tidak menyerah, Shin berlari tak kalah cepat menghampiri sang sosok dan kepalan tangannya berhasil mengenai bahu tertutup si sosok misterius. Ia tidak membalas, bahkan tidak mengeluarkan senjata apapun untuk membalas serangan Shin. Jelas hal itu membuat si pemuda remaja menggeram kesal karena merasa diremehkan. Ia menyerang sosok itu bertubi-tubi dengan pedangnya bahkan kaki juga tangannya ikut menyerang.

Tanpa diduga oleh Shin, sosok itu mengeluarkan senjata berbentuk jarum berukuran besar dengan panjang satu lengan. Cukup besar bahkan dapat tepat menembus jantung siapapun yang dituju. Bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut. Melainkan benda itu terlihat berkilauan dan permukaannya dapat menembus pandangan. Walau indah, pemuda hitam itu sangat yakin bahwa benda itu bisa sangat berbahaya jika diayunkan dengan tepat dan cepat pada musuh.

Shin mengambil langkah mundur. Ia siap menghadapi serangan sang sosok dengan mengangkat pedangnya setinggi dada. Tetapi serangan itu tak kunjung datang dan yang terjadi berikutnya sungguh diluar harapan.

Sosok itu membelah patung berjudul Minerva dengan cepat. Dan sebelum Shin melangkah kemanapun, sosok itu telah menyiapkan jeruji Kristal Abadi disekelilingnya. Mengurung sang pemuda. Shin tidak dapat melangkah. Bahkan pedangnya tak mampu menebas jeruji berkilau dihadapannya. Namun kedua iris merahnya mampu melihat dengan jelas dari balik celah jeruji.

Sosok itu mengambil sebuah perkamen yang tersembunyi dalam tubuh sang Minerva. Kemudian mengambil langkah besar untuk undur diri dari pertunjukan singkatnya. Shin membanting bilah pedangnya gusar. Dentingan logam beradu dengan lantai batu untuk memecahkan keheningan.

.

Rey Za Burrel menanti dengan penuh ketenangan di halaman belakang kastil. Ia begitu yakin bahwa sang penyusup akan datang di tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Dan tanpa banyak jeda, harapannya terkabul. Sosok itu melewatinya dengan cepat. Mengabaikan kehadirannya. Rey tentu tidak menerima pemikiran sosok itu dan dengan gerakan cepat ia melontarkan rantai besi yang tersembunyi dalam bilah pedangnya pada sang penyusup. Ia berusaha untuk menghentikan pergerakan musuh tetapi berhasil dihindari.

Pemuda pirang tidak menyerah sampai disana. Kesabarannya telah habis. Dengan segala ilmu yang ia miliki, ia merubah ujung tumpul rantai besinya menjadi anak panah tajam yang tajam. Kali ini gerakannya meningkat dan sang penyusup hampir termakan oleh muslihatnya. Seringai menghiasi wajah pucat si pemuda pirang.

"Jika kau merasa sebagai seorang ksatria, maka tunjukanlah wajahmu. Hanya seorang pembunuh yang melukai musuh tanpa mengenal namanya."

Sang penyusup masih diam. Ia tidak terpengaruh dengan kalimat yang Rey lontarkan. Jubahnya masih menyamarkan sosoknya.

Tidak ada pilihan bagi Rey, maka ia kembali memulai serangannya. Kali ini rantai yang ia lontarkan semakin banyak juga cepat. Ia berhasil mengurangi pergerakan sang musuh hingga salah satu mata rantainya menusuk lengannya. Seringai di wajah Rey semakin tampak jelas. Ia masih belum menghentikan serangannya. Dan kali ini wajah sang penyusuplah yang menjadi sasarannya.

_Takk.._

Mata rantai itu jatuh ke permukaan tanah saat sebuah balok kristal menghalangi jalannya. Serangan sang pemuda pirang telah terhenti. Sang musuh menjadikan balok Kristal di telapak tangannya sebagai tameng yang menutupi wajahnya. Tetapi ia telah gagal menyembunyikan kepalanya. Tudung kepalanya telah jatuh karena hembusan angin yang diakibatkan oleh serangan Rey yang bertubi-tubi.

Kedua iris safir sang pemuda pirang membulat sempurna.

"Wanita?"

Sang penyusup tidak memberikan ekspresi apapun. Rey masih mampu memastikan identitasnya walau hanya dengan sekali lihat. Kedua mata si Wanita Penyusup memang tertutupkan sebuah kain berwarna putih tetapi surai merah mudanya yang tidak berhasil tertutupkan tudung telah menjelaskan segalanya.

Sang wanita penyusup tidak lagi merepotkan diri untuk menaikan kembali penutup kepalanya. Dengan gerakan cermat dan tergesa ia menggenggam erat lembaran perkamen kemudian berlari menjauh dari sosok musuhnya. Rey hanya memandang diam kepergian sang musuh dengan tangan terkepal pada bilah pedangnya. Mata safir jernihnya masih mengintai kepergian sang musuh hingga tenggelam dalam bayangan malam.

"Penyihir Plantagenet rupanya."

.

.

.

Yzak Joule juga Dearka Elthsman tengah duduk tenang diruang makan. Hidangan yang disajikan oleh gadis terkecil diantara mereka telah tandas sejak duabelas menit yang lalu. Meja bundar itu tak lagi dipenuhi peralatan makan. Hanya tersisa besi penyangga lilin yang berdiri pada diameternya. Kedua iris kelabu Yzak memantulkan cahaya temaram sinar lilin.

Dentingan piring juga gelas porselen dari sudut ruangan beradu pelan diantara kebisuan keduanya. Stellar Louisser masih menyibukan diri untuk membersihkan peralatan makan. Langkah kaki tegas seorang pemuda mengiringi kegaduhannya. Tak lama gesekan kursi kayu pada lantai granit menggantikan suara langkah. Pemuda itu duduk diantara jarak kedua pemuda lain.

"Shani Andras telah dihapus oleh Kerajaan."

Kali ini Dearka yang memulai pembicaraan. Kepala biru si pemuda yang baru hadir menoleh cepat padanya.

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya, Dearka?!"

Si pemuda biru memukul kasar permukaan meja kayu. Guratan amarah terlukis diwajah tampannya.

Stellar tidak merasa terganggu. Ia masih mempertahankan suara dentingan porselen yang terus berputar di kedua tangannya.

"Kau tidur seperti mayat, Bodoh! Salahkan dirimu sendiri yang tidak mengenal waktu!"

Kali ini sanggahan disampaikan oleh Yzak. Kata-katanya disertai nada tinggi yang hampir mengundang perkelahian bodoh diruang makan. Stellar memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan acara mencucinya.

"Sudahlah Yzak. Tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan disini." Suara nyaring Stellar menengahkan perdebatan kecil dimeja makan. Kedua tangan mungilnya meraih kain yang dilipat rapi di dekat meja makan. "Takdirlah yang menentukan hidup Tuan Andras berakhir ditangan para algojo."

"Tetapi aku bahkan belum menanyakan apapun padanya–"

"Itu salahmu sendiri! Kau sudah membiarkannya pergi malam itu."

"Yzak. Hentikan perdebatan ini sebelum ada pisau yang melayang."

Dearka memijat pelipisnya pelan saat mengakhiri kalimat. Ia sangat lelah.

"Shani Andras–" salah satu tangan si pemuda biru terkepal erat. "Hilang sudah harapanku untuk menemukannya. Bahkan aku tidak memiliki petunjuk diantara kedua keluarga itu. Lancaster atau York?! Laki-laki atau perempuan?! Plantagenet mana lagi yang harus ku tangkap hidup-hidup untuk menanyakan dimana keberadaan makhluk sial itu?! Cih!"

Untuk kedua kalinya si pemuda berkepala biru membanting kepalan tangannya diatas meja.

"Tenanglah, Tuan Muda. Setidaknya ada sedikit harapan. Langkah bodohmu yang membiarkan _si bangsawan lama_ pergi begitu saja sepertinya akan membawa keberuntungan lain bagi kita. Aku menemukan hal yang lebih menarik dari seorang Shani Andras. Gadis pirang yang berkunjung kemarin malam. Juga laki-laki yang kau ceritakan tempo hari." Jari-jemarinya terkait erat di depan wajahnya, membentuk jembatan untuk menyangga dagu. "Biar waktu yang menjawab."

Stellar berucap tenang.

Kepala abu Yzak Joule menoleh cepat pada si gadis kecil dengan kerutan di dahinya.

.

.

.

Kedua iris hitam Kira Yamato bergerak lambat menekuni kata demi kata yang tertera diatas perkamen. Lacus Clyne berdiri dengan sigap disisinya. Lengan kirinya terbalut sebuah kain putih. Menutup luka tusukan yang baru saja didapatnya malam ini.

Kira awalnya tidak tampak ragu melihat keadaan Lacus pada saat kembali ke tempat singgah mereka. Walau darah terus mengalir di lengan si gadis bersurai merah muda tetapi ia tetap meminta Kira untuk tidak mengkhawatirkannya. Ia hanya menyerahkan gulungan perkamen yang lembab ke tangan Kira diiringi sebuah senyuman hangat. Tidak merasakan sakit apapun yang menderanya.

Hingga kedua orang itu berakhir diruang tengah. Kira duduk di kursi kayu dekat perapian sedangkan Lacus bersiaga di sisinya. Sejak kedatangannya, kedua iris biru pucat sang gadis tidak pernah melepaskan pandangan dari sekeliling. Ia harus tetap berjaga untuk melindungi sang terkasih.

Kira masih berdiam menatap tulisan tangan yang rapi milik sang saudara jauh. Ia tidak menemukan keraguan apapun disana saat memperhatikan huruf demi huruf yang diukir dengan indah.

Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan kalimat-kalimat inti dari tulisan itu.

_Aku senang mendengar bahwa kau masih hidup. Setidaknya aku mengetahui bahwa aku masih memiliki saudara ditengah-tengah dunia yang penuh dengan pengasingan. _

_Kira saudaraku._

_Aku sudah mendengar tentang dirimu selama ini. Dan semua aib tentang keluarga kita di masa silam._

_Tetapi bukan itu yang ingin kujelaskan disini. Aku yakin kau lebih memahami hal itu._

_Tetapi ada sesuatu yang salah dalam keluarga kerajaan saat ini. Tentang keluarga Meroving yang baru-baru ini kutemukan buktinya. _

_Wahai sahabatku. Aku harap kau mampu menelusuri semua teka-teki ini lebih jauh dari yang ku ketahui._

_Maka datanglah ke biara Olavinlinna, menyamarlah sebagai salah satu rahib disana. Datanglah ke perpustakaan biara. temui sang Kepala perpustakaan biara, Bapa George Glenn. Perkenalkan dirimu sebagai Baron of Lusignan, Kira Yamato. Ia sangat menghargaimu dengan segala prestasi militer yang kau raih._

_Lakukanlah. Buat ia mengakui. _

_Bahwa ia mengetahui siapakah Putera Mahkota yang selama ini ditenggelamkan dalam dusta keluarga Meroving._

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

A/N : Maaf miina… saya melulu yang nampang di fandom ini *ditimpuk*

Nah, sekarang saya mau ngajak semuanya untuk main tebak2an ni. Pasti pada tahu kan siapa aja yang dimaksud dalam cerita? Hehe..

Minta saran buat ngelanjutin fic ini atau ga.. tolong berikan tanggapan yaa…

Ohya, makasih buat semua reader yang udah baca maupun ga sengaja nyasar terus baca fic ababil ini.

Sekedar info seputar fic ini. Penyihir dalam cerita ini saya ambil dari mitos-mitos di Eropa. Biasanya yang disebut sebagai penyihir disini adalah wanita yang bisa membuat ramuan juga merapalkan mantera. Jadi saya memasukan hal ini dalam ide saya. Oh ya, dalam fik ini para bangsawan biasanya punya penyihir atau juga peramal yang melindungi keluarganya dari ancaman. Contohnya kayak Athrun dan Stellar juga Kira dan Lacus.

Mohon maaf kalau masih banyak salah dalam penulisan dan juga cerita yang kurang memuaskan. Dan miin, tolong koreksi buat ceitanya juga ya. Makasih.

Balasan review :

**Lenora Jime **: Cagalli memang disengaja untuk amnesia. Tapi bukan itu alasannya Athrun ngerubah namanya kok. Ada alasan lain yang mudah2an yang bisa di tebak Jime-san nantinya :) . iya Stellar disini penyihir. Lacus juga looh.. tapi ga semuanya penyihir kok. Ini juga bukan tentang perang para penyihir. Beneran deh.

Makasih udah review yaa.. jangan bosan untuk mampir ke fik ini lagi ya..

**Alyazala **: ini lanjutannya. Hehe, maaf sebelumnya.. saya mau main tebak2an di cerita ini. Mudah2an Alya-san paham dengan tulisan saya yang acak2an, hehe.

Makasih udah review dan kasih semangat. Jangan bosan untuk mampir ke fik ini lagi yaa

**GaramMerica **: iya, dichap kemarin banyak AsuCaga-nya tapi sebagai gantinya di chap ini malah ga ada lagi. Ritsu mau kasih ide untuk adegan Asucaga selanjutnya ga? *ditimpuk* tulisan saya makin rapi karena bantuan dari Ritsu, makasih ya udah banyak kasih pelajaran, hehe. Wah, wah, Ritsu ngebayangin AsuCaga kayak di Rurouni Kenshin ? ga apa kok.. deskripsi saya memang kurang jelas, jadi ga apa kalau mau ngebayangin Asucaga kayak begitu :) Stellar antagonis ? mungkin tebakan Ritsu bisa benar juga kok.

Makasih udah mampir ya, makasih juga ucapan semangatnya. Jangan bosan buat mampir ke fik ini lagi yaa..

**Dinah** : maaf Dinah, masih kurang paham dengan chap ini ya? Saya memang mau main tebak2an kok. Hehe *ditendang* makasih bisa menikmati tulisan saya yang acak-acakan. Hehe. Jangan bosan untuk mampir yaa.. makasih reviewnya :)


	5. Chapter 5 Plantagenet

Rau Le Creuset memandangi langit hitam berkabut tanpa minat. Semilir angin menerbangkan surai kuning pudarnya yang bergelombang dengan pelan.

Berdiri pada atap kastil yang terbuka di tengah malam musim gugur bukanlah pilihan yang baik bagi siapapun. Begitu juga baginya. Tetapi karena sebuah tujuan ia melakukannya sepanjang malam seakan tidak ada lagi hari esok.

Ia tengah menanti sebuah berita.

Penantian tujuh jamnya pun berakhir seiring melayangnya elang hitam dibawah cahaya langit yang temaram. Senyum tipis terukir nyaman diwajahnya yang tersamarkan. Ujung lengannya terulur untuk menyambut kedatangan sang elang yang mendekat.

Pada cakarnya, ia menemukan sebuah gulungan kertas yang tak seberapa besar. Jemarinya melepaskan gulungan itu dari cengkeram sang elang dengan pelan.

Kedua matanya yang tertutup kain putih menyusuri kalimat yang tertera diatas kertas pudar.

_Malam ini Penyihir Plantagenet datang di kediaman Andras. Ia membawa segulung perkamen yang masih belum kami ketahui apa isinya._

Senyum diwajahnya semakin terlihat jelas.

Dengan segera ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjauh dari titik dimana ia berdiri. Menghiraukan salam hormat para pengawalnya yang menunduk saat ia berjalan dengan tegas.

Mengganti jubah tidurnya dengan jubah putih milik kerajaan. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menunggangi kuda menuju kediaman pribadi milik sang raja yang terletak di pusat kota.

Memberikan laporan tentang kediaman Andras, sebuah kemungkinan adanya konspirasi. Plantagenet.

.

.

**Gundam Seed/Destiny **** Sunrise**

**Svezza Annashya present a fiction **

**The World**

**Chapter 5 : **

**Plantagenet**

**Warning : sangat OOC, Banyak adegan yang terpotong, typo(s) yang bertebaran dimana-mana, gaje, deskripsi sangat minim, cerita panjang nan membosankan, alur muter-muter**

**Summary : **

**Perseteruan dua keluarga yang berkuasa, melahirkan sebuah harapan baru dan harapan baru adalah awal kehancuran bagi keduanya**

.

.

Gilbert Durandall duduk dengan tenang di singgasananya yang berada ditengah ruangan. Kertas pudar milik Le Creuset digenggamnya erat. Kedua bola mata keemasannya menyipit tajam.

Ia sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan kedatangan salah satu petinggi kerajaan pada dini hari ini. Yang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini adalah sebuah rencana yang harus dipikirkan masak-masak. Ia tidak ingin tergesa menghadapi situasi yang dikemukakan oleh Le Creuset beberapa saat lalu.

Perapian di ruangan itu masih menyala. Menyebarkan suhu hangat ditengah keheningan yang melanda. Tidak ada percakapan lain yang terlontar selama duapuluh menit. Setidaknya situasi malam itu cukup menenangkan kepala hitamnya untuk berpikir jauh kedepan.

Derap langkah lembut akhirnya memecah keheningan diantara kedua pria itu. Thalia Durandall membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi teh hangat dalam dua cangkir porcelain juga teko putih yang menyertai. Senyum ramahnya tersungging saat pandangannya menyapa kehadiran rekan sang pendamping hidup. Surai coklat terangnya tidak dihiasi apapun membuatnya tampak lebih anggun.

Pria berkepala pirang pudar membalas senyuman sang Ratu dengan kepala tertunduk sedikit.

Tangannya dengan perlahan meletakan kedua cangkir teh diatas meja kaca yang membatasi kedua sosok pria yang duduk berhadapan. Kemudian jemari panjangnya mengeratkan kembali selembar kain lebar berwarna merah gelap yang membungkus lengannya yang tertutup gaun tidur. Senyum kembali terlukis di wajah cantiknya.

"Silahkan diminum tehnya, Earl Le Creuset."

"Terimakasih, Yang Mulia Ratu."

Gilbert Durandall meraih cangkirnya. Menghirup aroma lembut dari teh yang masih mengepulkan uap hangat. Dan tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk meneguk pelan.

Rau Le Creuset mengikuti gerakan sang Raja.

Thalia memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari perbincangan kedua pria yang telah berteman cukup lama. Ia lebih memilih untuk tidak mengikuti pembicaraan keduanya. Ia sangat menyakini bagaimanapun keputusan suaminya kelak.

Tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata pun, wanita anggun bersurai coklat terang itu menarik langkahnya untuk keluar dari ruangan yang hangat.

Menyadari tak ada lagi suara langkah kaki yang terdengar sang pria berkepala hitam meletakan kembali cangkir tehnya diatas meja. Ia menatap sang lawan bicara dengan sorot mata penuh lelah.

"Apa kau sudah dapat memastikan siapa orang itu?"

Pria lain yang berada diruangan itu juga meletakan cangkir tehnya. Wajah samarnya menyiratkan ketidakpuasan. "Maaf, tetapi saya belum mampu memastikan siapa wanita itu."

"Mungkinkah itu adalah penyihir yang bekerja untuk keluarga Andras?"

"Saya rasa bukan, mengingat penyihir yang mengabdi untuk keluarga Andras sudah lebih dulu dibakar oleh masyarakat sekitar beberapa minggu sebelum eksekusi Earl Andras. Shani."

"Keluarga yang menyedihkan. Sejak dulu hingga sekarang."

Sang pria berkepala pirang pudar meraih kembali cangkir tehnya. Ia menyesap pelan sebelum menanggapi pernyataan sang rekan. "Tetapi anda tentu tidak boleh meremehkan para Plantagenet, Yang Mulia."

Sang pria berkepala hitam menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi kayu. "Aku tidak boleh bertindak gegabah. Bukan begitu, Rau?"

"Tentu."

"Bagaimana menurutmu jika aku mengadakan pernikahan untuk keponakanku dengan Baron of Lusignan, Kira Yamato?"

"Saya rasa itu hal yang baik sebagai tindakan awal."

Sang pria berkepala pirang pudar memberikan senyum tipis di akhir kalimatnya.

.

.

_Tokk.. tokk.._

Lunamaria menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang tengah memotong sayuran hijau. Pagi itu ia menjalankan rutinitasnya seperti biasa, membantu sang ibu memasak di dapur. Dan tanpa menunggu ketukan ketiga, gadis berkepala merah padam lekas melangkah menuju pintu. Kemudian ia membukanya dengan cepat.

"Hai, Luna!"

Kedua iris amethysnya membulat saat melihat seorang gadis kecil berkepala pirang tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Senyum manis terlukis diwajah kekanakan gadis itu. Lunamaria pun membuka papan kayu lebih lebar.

"Stellar! ayo silahkan masuk."

Si gadis pemilik tempat tinggal mematung sebentar ketika menyadari gadis itu tidak datang seorang diri. ada seorang pemuda lain yang berdiri disamping sang gadis kecil

"Ini adalah saudaraku, Yzak Joule. Mungkin kemarin malam kau belum menyadari kehadirannya di rumah kami."

"Ah, iya." Lunamaria menggaruk belakang kepala merahnya canggung saat melihat sorot tajam dari pemuda bersurai keabuan. Ia menggeser tubuhnya dari papan kayu yang terbuka lebar. "Ayo silahkan masuk."

Setelah dua kali diminta untuk menjejaki rumah sang teman, Stellar juga Yzak akhirnya memasuki bangunan sederhana itu. Lunamaria kemudian berjalan mendahului keduanya menuju ruang tamu sederhana. Tidak banyak barang-barang yang tersimpan dalam ruangan itu. Hanya tiga buah kursi kayu panjang yang mengelilingi meja persegi dihadapannya.

"Stellar, Joule. Silahkan duduk disini dulu. Biar aku buatkan minum."

"Terimakasih." Jawab sang gadis kecil ramah.

Yzak mengambil posisi duduk dibangku bagian tengah, sedangkan Stellar lebih memilih untuk duduk disampingnya. Tidak ada perbincangan apapun diantara keduanya hingga Lunamaria kembali datang membawa nampan kayu berisikan tiga cangkir teh hangat. Ia meletakan ketiga cangkir itu dimeja dengan posisi dihadapan mereka.

Lunamaria memilih duduk dikursi yang berada diseberang kedua tamunya.

"Desa ini sangat ramai." Stellar membuka pembicaraan. Ia menemukan pemandangan yang sangat berbeda saat di dalam _Minoa_ selama ini.

"Ya, begitulah. Para petani menggarap tanah disekitar desa. Terlebih ini musim gugur. Kami harus bekerja lebih giat untuk menyiapkan bahan makanan menghadapi musim dingin nanti." Luna menjawab dengan tenang.

Kepala abu-abu Yzak masih memperhatikan keadaan luar yang hiruk pikuk melalui jendela kayu yang terbuka.

"Bagaimana kabar temanmu yang bernama Cagalli?"

Kali ini Yzak yang membuka topik baru. Ia malas memberikan kalimat-kalimat pengantar yang dianggapnya terlalu berputar-putar. Selain itu, ia memang tidak pandai membuat kalimat sapaan yang ramah, makanya ia lebih memilih untuk langsung membicarakan tujuan kedatangannya.

Pandangannya masih menyisir keadaan sekitar saat ia bertanya. Sedangkan Stellar menikmati tehnya dalam diam.

Kepala merah padam Lunamaria miring beberapa derajat menanggapi kalimat Yzak. Menyadari hal itu, kedua iris kelabu sang pemuda abu-abu memandang sang tuan rumah dengan tatapan heran. Lunamaria pun memberikan pandangan yang sama.

"Cagalli? Aku tidak memiliki teman yang bernama Cagalli. Dan ku rasa tidak ada yang bernama Cagalli di desa ini."

Mendengar jawaban ringan Lunamaria membuat Yzak menyipitkan kedua matanya. Stellar meletakan cangkir tehnya kembali keatas meja dengan tenang.

"Apakah aku datang ke rumah kalian bersama orang lain?" Kini ganti Lunamaria yang memberikan pertanyaan pada kedua tamunya. Yzak menanggapi dengan tolehan kepala kearah lain. Ia lebih memilih untuk menghindari tanggapan sang tuan rumah karena tidak mampu menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang berubah lebih emosi. Merasa paham dengan situasi, Stellar kembali memberikan senyum hangat. "Ah, mungkin yang kalian maksud adalah Meyrin. Dia adikku." Lunamaria kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya. Ia merasa sedikit sungkan dengan sikap Yzak saat itu.

"Benar. Bagaimana keadaannya? Kemain malam saat kalian tersesat dihutan, ia sepertinya tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja."

"Keadaannya sudah membaik kok. Terimakasih atas pertolongan kalian saat itu ya." Lunamaria melemparkan senyum manis pada Stellar.

Gadis kecil berkepala pirang kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada pergelangan tangan Luna. Ia baru menyadari bahwa sang tuan rumah memakai sebuah gelang tali berhiaskan daun yang merambat pada talinya. Sekilas dedaunan itu berkilau tertimpa sinar matahari yang menyusup dari celah-celah jendela.

"Gelang yang bagus. Boleh aku melihatnya?"

Lunamaria mengikuti arah pandangan Stellar pada pergelangan tangannya. Kemudian gadis yang lebih tua mengulurkan tangannya. Sang gadis kecil menyentuh pergelangan tangan Luna dengan lembut. Dalam pandangannya, Lunamaria dapat melihat sebuah rasa terkesan dalam pantulan kedua manik merah muda milik Stellar.

"Apa kau membuatnya sendiri, Luna?"

Yang ditanya memberikan senyum hangat. "Iya. Aku sendiri yang merangkainya. Dan aku membeli bahan-bahan pembuatannya di pasar. Kau suka, Stellar?"

Sebuah anggukan penuh antusias dilakukan oleh Stellar.

Lunamaria tanpa keberatan melepaskan simpul tali yang mengikat kedua ujung gelangnya. Setelahnya ia langsung meletakan gelang sederhana itu pada telapak tangan Stellar. "Untukmu. Kalau kau ingin membuat model lain, aku bisa mengajarimu. Itu pun jika kau tidak keberatan."

"Tentu! Aku akan datang lagi lain waktu untuk belajar membuat gelang ini." Stellar menggenggam kedua tangan Lunamaria erat. Wajahnya menampilkan senyum manis yang membuat Luna ikut tersenyum. "Terimakasih Luna, atas gelangnya."

Yzak menegakan tubuhnya saat merasakan getaran pelan dibawah kakinya. Bukan hal yang biasa ia rasakan. Dan tanpa membuang waktu untuk omong kosong, pemuda berkepala abu itu segera bangkit dari kursi. Lunamaria memandang sang tamu penuh tanya masih dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Syukurlah kalau keadaan adikmu baik-baik saja. Kami sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan adikmu, makanya kami datang berkunjung." Stellar mengikuti gerakan Yzak, bangkit dari kursi kayu yang nyaman. "Kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu. Terimakasih atas jamuannya."

"Istirahat lebih dulu disini. Perjalanan dari hutan kesini kan cukup jauh. Aku yakin kalian lelah." Luna berucap ramah.

"Tidak perlu. Kami datang kesini memang hanya untuk menjenguk keadaan Meyrin. Kami akan mampir kesini lagi kapan-kapan."

Setelah dirasa cukup yakin dengan jawaban Stellar, Lunamaria ikut bangkit dari kursi dan mengantarkan kedua tamunya sampai dihalaman rumah. Sebelum berpisah, Stellar kembali menampakan senyum tetapi tidak untuk Yzak. Ia lebih memilih untuk segera berlalu, membuat sang gadis berkepala merah padam menggeleng pelan.

"Hati-hati dijalan. Datanglah berkunjung lagi kapan-kapan ya."

"Iya."

Pertemuan kedua mereka hari itu diakhir dengan lambaian tangan si gadis kecil dan gadis berkepala merah padam.

.

Setelah meninggalkan jarak yang cukup jauh dari desa Orb, Yzak menyampaikan sesuatu yang dirasakannya sejak tadi.

"Sebaiknya kita meninggalkan hutan _Minoa_ secepat mungkin. Aku mendengar langkah asing yang mendekati hutan."

"Mungkinkah para _kurcacai_ Meroving?"

"Bisa jadi lebih buruk dari itu."

Stellar memangguk paham. _Mendekat _dalam kalimat Yzak bukanlah dalam arti kata yang sesungguhnya. Tetapi pertimbangan untuk meninggalkan hutan _Minoa_ juga merupakan pilihan yang lebih baik.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan berpamitan dengan Sting nanti."

Yzak maupun Stellar mengambil langkah besar-besar untuk segera memasuki hutan yang tak lagi berjarak jauh dihadapan mereka. Ada sebuah pembicaraan yang harus mereka utarakan saat memasuki _Minoa_ setelahnya. Dan keduanya tidak sabar untuk melakukan itu.

Langkah panjang Yzak yang lebih dulu memasuki deretan pepohonan rindang disekitar padang rumput. Mereka telah memasuki wilayah yang dikuasi oleh para peri hutan. Itu berarti mereka sudah mampu membicarakan pandangan masing-masing atas kunjungan ke tempat tinggal gadis yang pernah _bertamu_ ke rumah mereka beberapa malam lalu.

"Lunamaria tidak mengatakan hal bohong." Stellar memulai tanpa perlu basa-basi. Ia mengingat dengan jelas apa yang dirasakannya ketika menyentuh kedua pergelangan tangan Lunamaria beberapa saat lalu.

"Jadi–" Yzak tetap melanjutkan langkahnya, tidak terkejut dengan pernyataan sang rekan. "–ketertarikanmu terhadap si gadis pirang dapat terbukti."

"Kurasa juga begitu. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh gadis pirang itu. tetapi–" pernyataan Stellar dibiarkan menggantung.

"Aku mengakui kemampuan orang yang berada dibalik si pirang. Ia dapat bertindak cepat. Bahkan aku tidak menemukan adanya sisa-sisa keberadaan mereka di desa itu. Dan jika ia membakar tempat tinggal mereka sendiri, aku tidak menemukan sisa abu ataupun bangunan yang terbakar. Benar-benar tindakan yang rapi."

Stellar menganggukan kepala sebagai tanda setuju dengan pernyataan Yzak beberapa saat kemudian. "Yang menjadi pertanyaanku saat ini, siapakah Dia?"

Yzak mendengus cepat. "Yang pasti, ia berada ditingkat yang lebih tinggi dibandingkan dirimu."

Gadis kecil disampingya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Ya. kau benar Joule. Aku tidak pernah menduga bahwa kebosananku akan mengantarkan kita pada harapan besar." Ia tidak menghentikan langkahnya tetapi kepala pirangnya mendongak pada langit biru.

"Louisser. sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu lain."

Yzak menunjuk pada bangunan batu yang mereka tempati sebagai rumah.

.

.

"Sting Oakley!"

Sambutan riang Stellar mampu menyita perhatian sosok laki-laki berambut hijau yang tengah duduk diruang tamu dari pemuda berkepala biru gelap yang duduk di kursi lain. Penampilan keduanya hampir terlihat sama walaupun mereka memiliki status yang cukup berbeda. Sting memilih untuk tampil layaknya bangsawan di tanah Wisshelbach yang berusia duapuluh-an. Benar-benar seperti pemuda yang duduk diseberangnya.

"Aku jarang menemukan kau dirumah kami. Ada apa gerangan?" si gadis kecil pirang menghampiri dengan senyum yang terus menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"_Saudara_mu yang mengundangku untuk datang." Si pemuda berkepala hijau terang menjawab dengan tenang.

Perhatian Stellar kini beralih pada Athrun. Ia memandang sang kawan penuh tanya.

"Beberapa malam lalu aku merusak pepohonan yang berada disekitar hutan. _Well_–kau tahulah apa yang ku maksud. Dan kebetulan aku tadi bertemu dengannya yang sedang _patroli_ pagi ini, jadi aku mengundangnya untuk minum teh bersama. Dan–meminta maaf atas kekacauan yang ku buat, tentu saja."

Stellar mengangguk paham. Yzak melewati dengan santai ketiga sosok yang terlibat dalam pembicaraan dan menghilang dibalik dinding ruangan. Ia tidak ingin terlibat urusan ketiganya.

"Ah iya, Sting! Kebetulan sekali kau ada disini. Aku–"

"Lupakan–jika kau ingin mencari tahu tentang laki-laki berkepala biru langit yang pernah datang kesini untuk menjemput _tamu_ mu. Aku tidak bersedia menjawabnya."

"Tapi, aku 'kan kawanmu."

"Dia juga temanku, Louisser. Kau bersedia membantuku menjaga _Minoa_ selama kau tinggal disini dan dia dengan senang hati membereskan kekacauan yang _saudara_mu perbuat. Sebagai balasannya, kau juga dia sama-sama memintaku untuk merahasiakan identitas dari siapapun. Tidak ada pilihan bagiku untuk tidak menyetujuinya."

Senyum yang sebelumnya terlukis diwajah manis Stellar menguap sudah. Ia memandang kawan lamanya dengan bibir membentuk kurva negatif.

"Hanya karena _dia_ membantumu membereskan kekacauan perkelahian Athrun, kau sudah menganggapnya sebagai teman? Tak ku sangka Raja para peri hutan dengan mudahnya dibujuk."

Mendengar namanya disangkut-pautkan, Athrun hanya mampu menyesap tehnya dalam diam. Sejujurnya ia tidak mengerti apa pembicaraan kedua orang _kawan_ yang ia dengar sejak tadi. Makanya ia lebih memilih untuk diam.

"Bukan begitu, bodoh. Aku telah lama mengenalnya. Jauh sebelum aku mengenalmu."

Penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Sting belum mampu mengembalikan senyum manis diwajah Stellar. gadis itu masih memberikan tatapan sebal. "Aku membiarkannya menjemput _tamu_ kalian saat itu karena aku cukup _jengah_ dengan perkelahian. Jangan terlalu banyak merusak wilayah hidupku."*

Kali ini Athrun tersedak saat menyesap tehnya.

"Louiser, Jika ingin mengetahui siapa dia, kau harus berusaha sendiri."

Sting bangkit dari kursi kayunya. Stellar mendekat kearahnya sebelum sosok laki-laki itu menjauh.

"Terimakasih banyak atas bantuanmu selama ini."

Ucapan Stellar menyita perhatian Sting untuk menoleh pada gadis kecil itu. "Kami akan meninggalkan _Minoa_ hari ini juga. Maaf kalau selama ini kami banyak merepotkanmu."

Sebuah senyum tersungging diwajah bosan Sting Oakley. Ia menepuk pundak Stellar pelan. "Umm, semoga sukses untuk perjalanan kalian." Setelahnya, sosok laki-laki itu kembali berjalan menjauh. "Jangan berkata seolah kau akan mati besok, Louisser. Bodoh. Aku selalu menyediakan tempat tinggal di seluruh hutan Wisshelbach untuk kalian. Jadi tidak perlu sungkan seperti ini." Langkah kaki itu semakin menjauh hingga terdengar dipenghujung ruangan yang langsung mengantar ke pintu keluar. "Sampai jumpa lagi."

Athrun memberikan senyum tipis saat sosok Raja peri hutan benar-benar menghilang dibalik bilah pintu yang tertutup.

"Aku tidak menduga bahwa ia adalah sosok yang benar-benar baik." Athrun menggumam lirih dan Stellar masih mampu menyadarinya.

"Ya. Ia memang tidak terlihat galak seperti wajahnya." Ia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum hangat. "Sejak dulu, ia sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku."

Athrun melangkah menuju tempat Stellar berdiri. Kemudian ia menepuk puncak kepala pirang si gadis kecil. "Aku cukup terharu melihat dirimu yang seperti ini. Kau benar-benar seperti bocah."

Gadis kecil itu memukul lengan si pemuda biru gelap dengan pelan. "Aku bahkan sebenarnya lebih tua dibanding dirimu."

Si pemuda biru terkekeh pelan. Ia menyikut sedikit lengan Stellar. "Bagaimana?"

Stellar menghela nafas, "Tidak ada hasil. Bahkan Lunamaria tidak ingat sedikit pun tentangmu."

"Haruskah kita ke Onogoro?"

Stellar memandang bingung pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya. Dan ia menemukan si pemuda tengah mengangkat bandul kalung yang melingkari lehernya. Sebuah kalung perak yang memiliki bandul seperti Kristal jernih berwarna merah dan berbentuk tabung. Ukurannya tidak terlalu kecil, sepanjang kelingking orang dewasa.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan itu?"

"Cagalli," Athrun tersenyum tipis ketika menyebutkan nama itu. Entah mengapa rasanya nama itu begitu indah di dengar walaupun ia tidak terlalu mengingat dengan jelas rupa sang pemilik nama. "Ia memberikan ini saat aku masih tertidur malam itu. Sebelum ia dibawa pergi. Ia bahkan langsung mengalungkannya padaku. Dan aku cukup yakin saat itu kedua matanya terbuka lebar, tetapi aku sanksi dengan kesadarannya." Athrun mengusap pelan keningnya.

Kedua manik merah muda si gadis kecil menatap lekat benda yang terkalung pada leher sang rekan.

"Aku tidak setuju dengan rencanamu, Ath. Jangan bertindak gegabah hanya karena seorang perempuan asing!"

Kepala biru juga kepala pirang menoleh kearah dibalik punggung mereka. Diambang lorong mereka menemukan Dearka yang baru saja menginterupsi percakapan. Perlahan, laki-laki berkulit eksotis itu berjalan mendekat kearah Athrun dan Stellar berdiri.

"Onogoro terletak tepat diperbatasan ibukota, Plant." Dearka masih menyuarakan pendapatnya, "Bukan hanya itu, Le Creuset adalah Gubernur Jenderal disana, Onogoro adalah wilayahnya! Kau bersedia menyerahkan kepala pada sekawanan singa hanya demi seekor tikus?! Aku tidak dapat mentolerir hal itu, Ath! Kepalamu lebih berharga dibanding harga diri para Plantagenet!"

Si kepala biru menghela nafas pelan. Gadis kecil yang masih berdiri disampingnya memandang Dearka dalam diam.

"Kumohon, jangan salah paham. Aku tidak menaruh banyak harapan pada gadis itu–Cagalli–walaupun Stellar menyatakan banyak ketertarikan padanya." Stellar kini beralih memandang Athrun, "Aku juga tidak meyakini akan bertemu dengannya disana, aku tidak peduli. Setidaknya belum, lain halnya jika ia benar-benar mengetahui apa yang ku cari. Aku hanya memerlukan informasi, sejauh mana Andras mengetahui tentang Putra Mahkota Meroving, juga rencana Durandall selanjutnya untuk menghabisi Plantagenet lain. Selain itu aku ingin berburu Plantagenet yang masih tersisa sebelum Durandall menghapus keberadaannya. Hal itu akan lebih mudah kita dapatkan jika mendekat ke ibukota."

Dearka mengangguk paham.

"Oleh karena itu kita akan bertaruh," Stellar mampu melihat dengan jelas, kilat tajam dimata hijau rumput si kepala biru, "Lebih dulu mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan atau Gilbert yang lebih dulu menemukan kita."

.

.

"Satu lagi Plantagenet yang dibersihkan oleh Kerajaan."

Erica Simmons menggenggam pelan sebuah bulu ayam yang halus. Ujung pena bulunya masih menyisakan tinta kering yang sebelumnya ia goreskan diatas kertas tipis berserat.

Wanita dibalik punggungnya menghentikan sebentar kegiatan yang mampu ia jalankan senja itu.

Murrue Ramius, menutup buku tebal yang lembab dan meletakannya kembali diatas satu-satunya meja kosong dalam ruangan itu. Erica Simmons duduk disisi lain dari meja kayu yang ditempati buku Murrue.

Sejak kedatangannya dan Cagalli lima hari yang lalu di kota ini, mereka tinggal disebuah rumah pengrajin busana milik Erica Simmons. Dan sejak lima hari yang lalu pula kegiatan wajibnya adalah membaca buku-buku menarik koleksi sang tuan rumah. Dapat dikatakan bahwa ruangan yang tengah mereka singgahi saat ini adalah perpustakaan pribadi milik Erica. Letaknya cukup tersudut dari rumah batu sederhana miliknya sehingga pembicaraan keduanya hari ini cukup rahasia untuk didengar oleh pihak manapun. Deretan rak-rak yang berdiri dihadapan dinding batu mampu meredam suara percakapan kedua teman lama yang bertemu kembali.

"Siapa?"

"Shani Andras."

"Oh, si bangsawan gila itu rupanya."

Murrue menarik kursi lain disisi meja. Duduk berhadapan dengan Erica yang melanjutkan kegiatan menulisnya. Wanita bersurai coklat pudar sebahu itu tidak terlalu mengambil pusing dengan kegiatan sehari-hari Erica. Ia sangat mengenal baik wanita yang berteman dengannya selama limabelas tahun ini. Ia adalah informan yang luar biasa. Dan satu hal yang cukup Murrue senangi dari wanita ini adalah, ia salah seorang yang menentang Kerajaan secara pasif. Selama ini ia mengumpulkan informasi yang berhubungan dengan kerajaan, berharap suatu hari ia mampu menggulingkan sang Raja yang berkuasa. Mereka saling mengenal dengan baik.

Murrue tahu siapa Erica, begitu pun sebaliknya. Mereka lebih baik dikatakan sebagai teman dibanding rekan kerja.

"Jangan katakan seperti itu, bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang Plantagenet."

Murrue mendengus pelan menanggapi pernyataan Erica yang memang benar adanya.

"Ku dengar kastilnya dikuasai oleh Kerajaan. Ya, kau tahu benar 'kan bagaimana Gilbert Durandall. Ia cukup mengkhawatirkan gerakan seorang Shani Andras yang kau bilang _gila_. Kurasa itu cukup membuka matamu lebar-lebar tentang bagaimana cerdiknya para Plantagenet. Bahkan keluarga Mawar Putih** sekalipun."

"Tetap saja ia berakhir dibawah kapak algojo kerajaan."

"Kurang keberuntungan, lebih tepatnya. Oh ya, baru-baru ini aku menemukan informasi yang menarik. Seorang penyihir muncul di kediaman Andras dan membawa gulungan perkamen dalam patung Minerva. Apa kau kenal penyihir berambut merah muda? Wanita itu yang membawa gulungan perkamennnya. Dan sampai saat ini belum berhasil ditemukan identitasnya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Jemari panjang Murrue mengetuk pelan permukaan meja kayu secara bergantian. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali apa saja yang ia temui dalam hidupnya.

"Bukan penyihir keluarga Plantagenet. Aku tidak ingat pernah menemui wanita seperti itu. Dan keluarga York seperti Andras tidak cukup pintar untuk mengadakan rencana demikian. Aku yakin wanita itu bukan mengabdi pada Plantagenet sebelumnya."

Erica melempar pena bulunya keatas meja dengan kasar. Ia tertawa renyah menanggapi sikap Murrue.

"Perang Mawar telah membawa dampak buruk bagi pemikiranmu, rupanya. Atau kau yang terlalu _kolot_, eh? Aku tidak menduga wanita hebat sepertimu memiliki pemikiran yang dangkal." Erica mengambil kembali penanya. "Tidak semua York yang kau bilang itu rendahan. Perang Mawar sudah berakhir, Murrue. Kau harus merubah jalan pemikiranmu. Bukankah segel si pewaris terakhir Lancaster berada ditangan keturunan York? Jangan lupakan hal itu. kau sendiri yang mengatakannya empat tahun lalu, kan? Walau bagaimanapun, kalian berada dalam satu keluarga besar. Plantagenet.

"Tentu aku ingat! Dan aku yakin kalau bukan keluarga Andras-lah yang memegang segel itu. mereka terlalu _gila_! Jadi jangan salahkan pikiran negatifku untuk menanggapi sikap gila mereka! Jika kau ingin bernostalgia, maka jangan ajak aku untuk menjadi lawan bicaramu." Murrue menggeser kursi kayunya dengan kasar. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah kembali ke deretan rak.

"Maaf, jika kau tersinggung."

"Tidak masalah."

"Baiklah, aku jelaskan lanjutannya. Kejadian di kastil keluarga Andras yang kuceritakan tadi terjadi pada malam setelah pengeksekusian Shani. Wanita berambut merah muda datang dan mengambil gulungan perkamennya. Dan sebelum Shani Andras dihukum mati, ia tengah mencari sesuatu yang kurasa mengundang perhatian pihak kerajaan. Bahkan Gilbert Durandall sekalipun. Jadi bagaimana menurutmu? Kalau wanita itu bukan bekerja untuk Plantagenet, mengapa kerajaan begitu menginginkan identitasnya? Atau mungkin–"

"Ada seseorang yang dimintai bantuannya oleh Shani untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya." Wanita yang bersandar pada rak-rak buku memijat pelipisnya. "Kau benar, Erica. Perang Mawar sudah lama berakhir."

"Yap! Tugasmu mulai saat ini adalah harus menemukan Plantagenet mana lagi yang tersisa. Bahkan jika keluarga York sekalipun! Aku yakin sehebat apapun Yang Mulia Durandall, pasti masih ada yang ia lewatkan!

Murrue bersandar pada rak kayu yang berdiri kokoh untuk menopang punggungnya. Senyum ceria diwajah Erica Simmons menguap setelah melihat ekspresi gusar sang kawan lama. Wanita berkepala coklat pudar menopang dagunya dengan salah satu tangan, ada sesuatu yang dipikirkannya. Tidak sabar, Erica memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Murrue?"

"Hm.." kepala coklat pudarnya mengangguk cepat. Hingga hari ini kejadian 'penculikan' Cagalli belum bisa diabaikan olehnya. Walaupun ia merasa hal itu tidak memiliki dampak besar tetapi bukan berarti ia dapat mengabaikannya. Semut bahkan bisa menumbangkan gajah. Murrue Ramius tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi padanya. Tidak untuk saat ini. "Kau pernah mengetahui seseorang yang dapat mengendalikan api?"

Erica diam sesaat, ikut mengingat-ingat apa yang pernah ia lewati selama ini. "Tidak terlalu. Tetapi ku dengar, kebanyakan anggota kerajaan sebelumnya bisa mengendalikan api. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak juga. Kurasa mereka tidak terlalu terkenal dan tidak terlalu mendapatkan jabatan dalam kerajaan. Ada apa memangnya, Murrue? Seseorang mengejarmu? Atau–"

"Ya. Bukan hanya seorang, tetapi sekelompok orang mengejar kami. Lebih tepatnya–"

"Aku paham."

"Bukan hanya itu. Salah seorang dari mereka meninggalkan mantera yang sampai saat ini belum mampu ku hapus. Kau bisa membantuku?"

"Cagalli masih mengenakan kalungnya, bukan? Kurasa ia akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Murrue Ramius hanya mampu menanggapi pernyataan Erica Simmons dalam diam.

.

"Cagalli! Bibi Erica masih memiliki persediaan kain linen tidak?"

Si gadis berambut cokelat pendek masih berkutat dengan beberapa pakaian yang berserakan diatas papan meja. Ia tengah membuka beberapa jahitan dari salah satu pakaian tetangganya dan masih belum menyadari bahwa langkah kaki sang teman yang tadi dipanggilnya berjalan mendekat.

"Cagalli–"

"Habis, Mirri."

Si gadis berambut coklat gelombang sedikit tersentak mendengar jawaban tegas sang kawan yang entah sejak kapan–karena ia sangat menikmati kegiatannya–berdiri dibelakangnya. Mirri menghela nafas pelan. Kemudian ia membantu si kawan berambut pirang meletakan beberapa gulungan kain keatas meja jahit.

Sinar oranye membias hangat kaca jendela diruang depan rumah sederhana itu.

Malam hampir tiba.

"Huuh, aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan hari ini, kalau begitu. Linennya habis."

Cagalli menanggapi teman satu rumahnya selama lima hari ini dengan senyum simpul.

Mirillia Haww, adalah keponakan dari Erica Simmons. Ia sengaja meninggalkan desa tempat kelahirannya untuk membantu pekerjaan Erica dalam bidang busana yang dirasa sangat menyenangkan. Ia memang sangat menyukai desain busana dan jahit-menjahit pakaian, makanya ia dengan senang hati menawarkan diri untuk membantu sang bibi membuka usaha dikota.

Mirri–begitulah panggilannya–adalah teman sebaya yang pertama kali ditemui Cagalli dikota asing, Onogoro. Awalnya ia merasa sangat berat hati mengikuti langkah bibi Murrue yang meninggalkan desa Orb dan kawan-kawannya disana untuk tinggal dikota. Tetapi setelah ia mengetahui ada seseorang yang memiliki umur yang sama dengannya di rumah bibi Simmons, Cagalli dengan senang hati menjalani kehidupannya disini.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Cagalli untuk berteman dengan Mirri. Dalam waktu setengah hari, mereka sudah berbagi kamar dan menjadi teman ngobrol setiap malam. Setidaknya Cagalli tidak merasakan kesepian karena tidak ada Luna. Ia mendapatkan teman baru yang juga menyenangkan seperti kawannya di Orb.

"Aku akan menemanimu ke pasar besok. Tidak usah kecewa begitu, lagipula pesanannya masih dua hari lagi diambil kan?"

Mirri mengangguk dengan wajah cemberut.

Cagalli tidak mampu menghibur orang lain dengan baik, maka dengan segera ia membereskan alat-alat jahit juga kain-kain yang sejak pagi Mirri kerjakan diatas meja kemudian mengembalikan ditempatnya semula. Mirri ikut membantu.

"Cagalli, kenapa wajahmu hambar begitu?"

Mirri berkata tanpa melihat wajah Cagalli yang tetap berkutat dengan acara beres-beresnya. Dan Cagalli memilih untuk menyembunyikan hal itu dari teman barunya.

"Aku tadi tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan bibi Murrue dan bibi Simmons saat mencari gulungan kain yang kau perlukan. Aku melewati ruang baca bibi Simmons yang sedikit terbuka pintunya."

Si gadis berkepala coklat gelombang tidak menghentikan kegiatan tangannya. Ia tidak merasa terkejut dengan penjelasan Cagalli. Kedua wanita dewasa dirumahnya memang sering membicarakan hal-hal aneh disudut bangunan ini. "Apa saja yang kau dengar?"

"Tidak banyak, karena aku melewatinya dengan cepat. Kecuali hanya bagian tentang Plantagenet dan Yang Mulia Raja Durandall. Sepertinya, bibi Murrue tidak menyukai keduanya ya? Apa karena hal itu berbahaya, Mirri?"

Kali ini Miriallia menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Mengarahkan pandangannya pada sang teman baru. Ia sangat menyadari tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu si gadis berkepala pirang, makanya ia lebih memilih untuk diam beberapa saat.

"Kurasa lebih baik kau membaca buku saja. Aku tidak dapat menjelaskannya dengan baik."

"Tetapi aku tidak bisa membaca."

Miriallia menghela nafas berat. "Sebaiknya kau tanyakan langsung pada bibi Ramius nanti malam. Aku tidak yakin hal itu dapat dibicarakan ditempat seperti ini, Cagalli."

Gadis pirang melihat keadaan sekeliling. Ruangan yang ditempati mereka hanya dihuni oleh gulungan kain, mesin jahit, gulungan benang dan kertas-kertas yang dicoreti gambaran. Kedua iris madunya beralih ke jendela yang berdiri dihadapan mereka. Diluar, hiruk-pikuk manusia yang berlalu lalang mulai berkurang karena matahari senja mulai menyapa. Pintu disudut lain masih dalam keadaan tertutup.

Cagalli paham topik yang diajukannya sangat tidak tepat untuk dibicarakan. Tentu saja karena menyangkut seorang Raja yang tengah berkuasa.

"Tidak, Mirri. Tolong jangan katakan apapun pada bibi Murrue maupun bibi Simmons. Mereka pasti akan memarahiku."

Si gadis coklat menepuk pundak temannya dengan pelan, mencoba menenangkan rasa gelisah yang melanda si gadis pirang. Walaupun begitu, ia masih belum mampu menghapus guratan penuh harap yang terlukis dengan jelas diwajah teman barunya.

.

Setelah sesi makan malam berakhir, Cagalli dan Mirri melakukan kegiatan rutinnnya untuk membereskan ruang makan. Setelah itu keduanya langsung naik kelantai dua untuk istirahat dikamar dengan meminum teh sambil mengobrol mengenai kehidupan sehari-hari keduanya sebelum bertemu. Hampir selalu seperti itu.

Tetapi ada yang lain malam ini.

Melihat kebisuan sang teman, Miriallia memiliki inisiatif untuk meminta Murrue menemani Cagalli dikamarnya.

Dirumah Erica kedua orang dewasa itu memiliki kamar tidur yang terpisah, sedangkan dua remaja lainnya tidur diruang yang sama. Maka malam ini, Mirri meminta Murrue untuk menggantikannya sebagai teman istirahat Cagalli. Tentunya hal itu dilakukan tanpa sepengetahuan si teman yang masih sibuk menenggelamkan diri dari pemandangan langit malam. Dan tanpa diduga oleh Mirri, Murrue menyetujuinya permintaannya dengan mudah.

Akhirnya, dikamar tidur sang remaja-lah Murrue beristirahat.

Ia masih duduk diranjang kayu Mirri ketika Cagalli duduk disatu-satunya kursi kayu dalam ruangan. Itu adalah tempat dimana Mirri biasa menggambar sketsa busana, dimeja kayu yang membatasi kedua ranjang dalam kamar tidur. Dihadapan meja, ada sebuah jendela berukuran besar yang menampakan pemandangan langit juga jalanan kota yang ramai disiang hari.

Bulan bersinar penuh ketika Cagalli duduk disana untuk pertama kali. Gadis itu masih belum menyadari kehadiran wali keluarganya.

Sesaat, Murrue dapat menenangkan kepalanya ketika melihat keadaan Cagalli yang seperti remaja lainnya. Menikmati semilir angin malam dan sinar keperakan bulan yang menawan. Beberapa tahun telah terlewati dan ia merasa bangga karena dapat melihat gadis kecilnya tumbuh besar secara perlahan. Sedikit rasa haru menggelayut dalam hati si wanita dewasa.

"Miriallia bilang, ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku."

Cagalli sedikit tersentak. Murrue dapat melihat jelas punggung sang gadis yang bergetar pelan dalam diamnya. Ia tersenyum simpul reaksi gadis pirang itu yang kemudian merutuk pelan tentang pengkhianatan Mirri. Walau diucapkan dengan lirih, Murrue dapat menyadari hal itu dengan jelas.

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan bibi, tadi sore dengan bibi Simmons."

Murrue diam menanggapi pernyataan jujur sang gadis. Ia menunggu si gadis pirang untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Bohong jika gadis itu hanya ingin mengungkapkan kalimat tadi tanpa ada kelanjutannya. Masih ada rasa ingin tahu diwajah manis si gadis.

"Entah mengapa aku merasa takut hidup disini."

"Apa yang perlu kau takutkan, nak? Bibi ada disini untuk menjagamu." Muurue mengakhiri kalimatnya kembali dengan senyuman.

Cagalli menoleh untuk melihat wajah penuh kasih sayang Murrue. Ia selalu mempercayai sepenuhnya wanita yang sejak kecil telah mengasuhnya.

"Tetapi, rasanya bibi sangat membenci Yang Mulia Raja."

Murrue kembali menanggapi dengan senyuman. Cagalli tidak menuntut jawaban untuk hal ini. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang lain yang ia butuhkan jawabannya.

"Bibi, Plantagenet itu apa? Apakah itu merupakan aib bagi kerajaan? Atau itu merupakan ancaman bagi kerajaan?"

Murrue menatap dalam manik coklat madu milik Cagalli. Hingga detik ini, ia adalah sosok gadis remaja yang dipenuhi rasa ingin tahu yang mendalam. Murrue dapat memaklumi hal itu.

"Mirri menyuruhku untuk membaca dari buku, tetapi aku tidak bisa membaca. Dan bibi tidak mengajarkanku cara membaca, sedangkan bibi sendiri bisa membaca. Apakah ini ada kaitannya, bibi? Bibi tidak terlibat gerakan bawah tanah yang menentang kerajaan, 'kan?!"

Murrue akhirnya telah mengambil keputusan. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan hal mendasar lebih lama lagi, tetapi ia juga tidak ingin salah langkah untuk menjelaskan kebenarannya pada si gadis. Akhirnya ia berucap perlahan.

"Pertama, aku akan menjawab apa itu Plantagenet. Plantagenet adalah keluarga Kerajaan sebelum dinasti Meroving berdiri. Mereka mendirikan dinasti Plantagenet di tanah Wisshelbach ini sebelum akhirnya runtuh dalam perang saudara dalam dinasti. Keluarga Lancaster memgang tampuk kepemimpinan kerajaan tetapi nyatanya, keluarga York yang merupakan saudara dari Lancaster juga menginginkan status pemimpin." Murrue menghentikan penjelasasnnya sebentar. Ia menatap dalam air muka si gadis pirang yang menyimak kisahnya dengan baik. Wanita berkepala coklat abu menarik nafs pelan. "Setelah itu, kepemimpinan kerajaan di tanah Wisshelbach digantikan oleh dinasti Meroving. Tidak ada pemenang dari dinasti Plantegenet, dan menurut kisah, Raja Meroving mendapatkan mahkota Raja Plantagenet yang katuh ke tanah saat pertempuran berlangsung. Maka para prajurit bersorak untuk hal itu, karena mereka meyakini itu sebagai takdir keluarga Meroving."

Kedua iris _amber_ jernih si gadis pirang melebar sedikit. Rasa pening perlahan menyusup dalam tempurung kepala pirangnya. Namun ia menghirauka rasa sakit itu.

"Kedua, Plantagent bukanlah sebuah aib. Itu tergantung dari sisi mana kau memandangnya. Dan yang ketiga, alasan aku tidak menyukai Yang Mulia Raja karena ia mengambil paksa hak-hak bangsawan Plantagenet dan berusaha keras untuk menyingkirkannya. Ia tidak ingin ada pergolakan dari para bangsawan _lama_ dan memutuskan untuk membersihkan para keluarga Plantagenet yang dinilai mampu untuk menggulingkan kekuasaannya. Padahal yang sebenarnya–" Murrue kembali diam membuat Cagalli terpaku menatap sosok wanita dewasa dihadapannya dengan lekat. "–Tidak semua keluarga Plantagenet yang menginginkan hal itu. Kau tahu, nak, manusia dipenuhi oleh rasa serakah dan itu bergantung bagaimana cara kita untuk mengatasinya. Tetapi rasa itu bukanlah alasan bagi seseorang untuk membunuh orang lain demi kepentingannya sendiri, bukan? Dan Yang Mulia Raja Durandall melakukannya. Perasaan bingung membawanya untuk melakukan genosida."

Kali ini Cagalli memandang Murrue dengan kedua mata yang terbuka lebar, "Itu kejam, bibi."

"Maka dari itu aku tidak membiarkanmu belajar membaca. Aku tidak ingin kau membaca buku-buku yang penuh dengan dusta yang dibuat oleh dinasti Meroving. Banyak kebohongan yang diciptakan dalam buku, nak. Walaupun pandanganmu pada buku itu jugalah yang menentukan pendapatmu, tetapi percayalah.." _'belum saatnya kau memahami apa yang terjadi, kau masih belum mengenali siapa dirimu sebenarnya, nak. Dan aku masih belum bisa mengingatkanmu akan hal itu…' _"Kau masih terlalu belia untuk memahami kisah ini. Aku tidak ingin kau terjerumus dalam jurang kedustaan."

Kedua tangan dipangkuannya mengepal erat. Rasa gelisah muncul kembali. Walaupun ia hampir melupakan rasa itu tetapi ia mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana perasaan itu pernah muncul.

_Perang Mawar. _

"Sekarang, kau sendirilah yang menentukan. Apakah aku bergabung dengan gerakan bawah tanah atau tidak. Sudah saatnya aku membiarkanmu untuk menilai diriku, juga dunia ini."

Kedua manik madu Cagalli beralih perlahan. Fokus pandangan si gadis bukan lagi wanita yang duduk diranjang sang teman, tetapi jatuh pada lantai kayu.

Merasa mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari lawan bicaranya membuat si wanita berkepala coklat abu kembali membuka suara. Sejak tadi ada hal yang terlewat dari pandangannya.

"Boleh aku bertanya padamu, Cagalli?"

Pandangan si gadis pirang kembali berpusat pada wajah cantik wanita bersurai coklat pudar sebahu. Ia tidak melihat senyum lembut tertera diwajah cantiknya, kini berganti dengan air muka serius yang jarang ditampakan oleh wanita itu.

"Kemana batu ruby yang pernah kau kalungkan?"

Cagalli resmi menghindari tatapannya. Ia membalikan tubuh kembali menghadap jendela terbuka dihadapannya. Kepalanya tertunduk menatap jalan kota yang sepi. Toko-toko disekitar rumah itu sudah tutup sejak kegelapan menggulung langit biru.

"Maaf, aku menghilangkannya, bibi. Saat terakhir kita tinggal di Orb, aku bermimpi bertemu seorang pemuda yang beberapa umur diatasku–itu yang hampir kuceritakan padamu tetapi tidak jadi. Aku bertemu dengannya di hutan, dia tengah dalam keadaan terluka parah. Karena aku ingat dengan kata-kata bibi kalau kalung itu dapat menjaga keselamatan si pemakai, maka aku memberikan itu padanya. Dan ketika aku bangun keesokan paginya, aku tidak menemukan benda itu terkalung dileherku lagi." Cagalli menarik nafas dalam. "Maaf aku menghilangkannya."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Murrue, sehingga meninggalkan kesunyian diantara keduanya. Angin berhembus pelan, menerbangkan surai kuning sebahunya dan mengantarkan suara samar langkah kaki kuda diiringi gemerisik dedaunan yang gugur.

Manik coklat madunya terbawa kelembutan desir angin dan menghantarkannya pada sebuah warna indah dibawah pandangannya.

hijau _emerald_ yang pertama kali ia lihat disana. Dijalan tanah yang lembab. Menatapnya dalam diam. Surai biru gelapnya juga terbawa hembusan angin yang ringan. Deburan daun yang gugur memayungi langkahnya dalam temaram cahaya malam.

Cagalli terpana. Untuk kedua kalinya pada sosok itu.

.

.

Kira Yamato melipat kembali kertas putih yang beberapa saat lalu diantarkan oleh prajurit yang menjaga kediaman pribadinya di kaki bukit Rhein . Itu adalah sebuah pesan yang dikirimkan langsung oleh Yang Mulia Raja Durandall.

Kedua iris amethyst gelapnya terpejam erat, tertutupi lengan yang lelah. Punggungnya bersandar pada sandaran kursi kayu yang nyaman. Langkah kaki kecil-kecil yang perlahan menghampirinya dihiraukan. Ia ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak saja untuk berpikir luas.

"Kira.."

Awalnya ia akan bergeming. Tetapi mendengar panggilan lembut seorang gadis membuatnya kembali terjaga. Ia meletakan kembali lengannya disisi tubuhnya. Punggungnya kembali tegak untuk menyambut si gadis merah muda.

"Paman Mwu datang untuk menemuimu."

Belum sampai satu menit si gadis menyampaikan berita, sosok yang dibicarakan telah menampakan diri. helaian pirangnya sedikit basah karena embun dini hari.

Kira memandangnya dengan lelah.

"Kau sudah menerima pesannya?"

Si laki-laki kepala coklat mengangguk. Gadis merah muda dihadapannya kini mengambil posisi duduk dihadapan tamu. Ia harus mengikuti arah perbincangan dini hari ini.

"Kau harus menerima tawaran Durandall besok. Ia akan memintamu untuk bersedia menikahi keponakannya dalam pertemuan besok siang."

"Mengapa harus?"

"Kau akan mengerti nanti. Kedatanganku kesini adalah untuk memastikan jawabanmu, kau harus menerimanya. Dan, Lacus.." pandangan safirnya kini tertuju pada gadis diseberang tempat duduknya. Ia menganggukan kepala sekali saat memperhatikan penampilan gadis merah muda. Jubah hijau gelap yang cukup untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya hingga lutut. Helai merah mudanya diikat ekor kuda dengan pita berwarna putih. ".. Kurasa kau paham harus bertindak seperti apa."

"Tentu, paman Mwu.." si gadis merah muda menanggapi dengan senyuman hangat, menutupi rasa sakit dalam dirinya yang harus menjauh dari orang yang disayangi.

"Maaf."

"Tidak apa. Aku telah lama memilih jalan ini, dan aku tentu harus mampu menanggung semua resiko. Bukan begitu?" Sekali lagi kepala pirang mengangguk. Senyum kembali menghiasi wajah cantik Lacus. Pandangannya kini beralih pada orang yang dikasihi, Kira Yamato. "Aku berjanji akan menemui lagi suatu saat nanti. Jalankan tugasmu dengan baik dan jangan lengah. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi."

Kira ikut menampakan senyum tetapi kedua iris amethyst gelapnya diliputi rasa hampa. Sejak lama ia memikirkan kemungkinan seperti ini tetapi tetap saja rasanya menyakitkan, harus berada jauh dari gadis yang dicintainya. Dan benar kata Lacus, ini adalah semua resiko yang harus mereka jalani demi masa depan. Walaupun masa depan masih terasa abu-abu dimatanya.

Tanpa banyak kalimat terucap, Lacus Clyne bangkit dari duduknya. Saat itulah Kira menggenggam erat salah satu tangannya yang bebas, meminta si gadis untuk berbalik lebih dulu sebelum resmi menjauh dari sisinya. Lacus mengikuti keinginan si kepala coklat. Ia berbalik sedikit dan Kira ikut bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ini. Bawalah bersamamu.." Kira memberikan sebilah senjata yang terbungkus kain berwarna coklat. Tanpa membukanya, Lacus pun mengetahui apa itu. pedang hitam milik keluarga Yamato yang diberikan secara turun temurun. Pandangan Lacus melunak. "Aku tidak yakin dapat menjaganya bersamaku, maka bawalah. Setidaknya itu dapat melindungimu dari kejaran ksatria Meroving."

Lacus menepuk pelan pundak si pemuda. "Terimakasih. Dengan ini aku dapat memastikan bahwa kau akan menemuiku dan mengambil ini kembali."

Kira langsung menarik pinggang sang gadis merah muda. Membenamkan kepalanya diceruk hangat pundak si gadis dengan kedua mata terpejam. Tangan hangat Lacus mengusap punggung pemuda yang memeluknya. "Tuhan memberkatimu, Kira."

"Amen.."

.

.

"Tuan Puteri, Yang Mulia Raja Durandall ingin anda menghadiri pertemuan siang ini di kediaman pribadi Yang Mulia Raja." Seorang pelayan belia datang dengan kepala tertunduk menghadap seorang perempuan yang masih mematut diri didepan cermin besar. Tangan lembutnya masih menyisir surai merah melebihi bahunya.

"Apa yang ingin dibicarakan dalam pertemuan nanti hingga mengundang orang sepertiku?" Sang Tuan Putri berucap tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sedikit pun untuk melihat wajah si pelayan. Pandangannya hanya terpusat pada pantulan dirinya dipermukaan cermin.

"Beliau ingin membicarakan rencana pernikahan anda dengan Baron of Lusignan, Lord Yamato."

"Siapa saja yang akan hadir disana?"

"Yang Mulia Raja beserta Yang Mulia Ratu dan Tuan putri Durandall, juga Earl Le Creuset."

Tuan putrid bersurai merah melebihi bahu mendengus pelan. Ia mengangkat salah satu lengannya, menyuruh sang pelayan untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Jari-jemari yang menyisir helaian merahnya berhenti sesaat.

"Myrna, tolong bantu aku merias diri. dan siapkan gaun untuk pertemuan siang ini."

Kali ini sosok pelayan paruh baya yang memasuki ruangan. Kepalanya tertunduk untuk memberikan salam hormat pada sang tuan putri.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, ia melangkah menghampiri gadis remaja yang masih menatap kosong pada pantulan dirinya dicermin. Wanita paruh baya bersurai coklat muda menyisir pelan helaian merah lembut sang gadis dalam diam. Kemudia jemari-jemari gemuknya menari lincah membentuk anyaman sederhana untuk menggulung helai demi helai surai merah si gadis.

Kedua iris keabuan si gadis perlahan mendapatkan kehidupannya kembali. Kedua telapak tangannya yang berada dipangkuan terkepal erat. Guratan emosi menodai wajah cantiknya.

'_paman, kau memberitahuku dengan baik bagaimana caranya untuk mengakhiri hidup.'_

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

* Sting menyinggung soal kejadian di chapter 3

** Keluarga Mawar Putih yang dimaksud disini adalah keluarga York yang berlambangkan mawar putih.

**A/N** : Alhamdulillah masih ada yang bersedia review di chapter sebelumnya :) oke, saya sadar benar kalau chapter ini amat sangat panjang dan membosankan. Ada ga sih yang ngerasa kalau cerita ini ga maju2 *ditendangsampaiPlant* yaah pokoknya saya minta maaf. Ada yang kurang paham dari chapter ini? Kalau iya, mohon maaf ya.. tulisan saya masih ababil jadi sangat kacau bgt.. hehe.. tapi jujur, sebenarnya saya udah kasih banyak petunjuk di chapter ini untuk kedepannya. Pasti gampang ketebak kan? Kan? *dihajar* chapter ini juga udah nyinggung2 summary ceritanya kok.. hehe.. ohya, ada yang bisa kasih saran untuk adegan Asucaga-nya? Jujur, saya lagi sangat butuh masukan ni demi kelangsungan fic ini. Kalau bersedia, tolong PM aja ya.. makasih :)

Oh ya, ada yang penasaran sama fic ini ga? Kalau ada, maaf kemungkinan ga bisa publish cepat soalnya ffn di protect kalau di modem saya, jadi harus cari wifi dulu -_- mohon maaf *bow*

**Balasan review ^^** :

**Dinah** : makasih reviewnya, Dinah. Aku senang bgt kalau Dinah udah paham dengan cerita ini. Maaf ya karena tulisanku ababil jadi bikin Dinah bingung. Shani memang saya buat menyedihkan, karena aku rasa dia bagus memainkan peran ini *dibom* Aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi, makasih reviewnya yaa,, jangan bosan untuk mampir ke fic ini.. oh ya, itu dugaan Dinah benar loh ^^

**Alyazala** : maaf, aku belum bikin adegan AsuCaga lagi, tapi mudah2an sedikit potongan adegan mereka di chapter ini bisa menghibur alya-san. Jujur, saya lagi krisis ide untuk adegan mereka, jadi boleh minta saran? *ditimpuk* Athun baik2 aja kok, sehat-sehat aja.. hehe.. makasih reviewnya yaa.. jangan bosan mampir ke fic ababil saya ya..

**Guest** : makasih reviewnya, Guest-san. Haha, saya ga pandai bikin fic bertajuk politik jadi saya rasa fic ini ga serumit kehidupan politik kok.. hehe, dasar konfliknya sebenarnya udah dijelasin di summary, mudah2an saya bisa jelasin kesinambungannya ke Guest *ditendang* sebenarnya ga ada perbedaan antara penyihir Plantagenet sama penyihir biasa kok, seperti penjelasan ababil saya di chapter ini. Hehe.. bagaimana Cagalli bisa keluar dari rumah Athrun, udah dijelasin kan? Hehe, maaf kalau Guest kurang paham, tulisan saya memang terlampau acak2an.. makasih udah review ya.. jangan bosan mampir ke fic ini lagi yaa

Makasih semua reader yang bersedia meluangkan waktu membaca fic ini. Saya butuh saran untuk adegan Asucaga ni, kalau bersedia tolong PM aja ya .. makasih..

Salam,

Sve


End file.
